Gomenasai
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde... // SasxSakuxIta // Capítulo 5 On
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não eh meu, mas ainda vou roubá-lo de Kishimoto-sensei...

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

* * *

**Gomenasai**

Olhou para a lua, cada vez mais a olhava pela noite, perdendo mais uma noite de sono, perdendo seu olhar ali, em algum lugar, no mesmo lugar que havia perdido ele. Já havia pensado e refletido, se simplesmente **gostasse** seria bem mais simples, mas seu olhar se perdia nos ônix dele, o amava. Assim como Gaara havia perdido a vida, ele havia perdido a sua e a felicidade com ela quando ele partiu para conseguir poder, indo como amigo e voltando como inimigo e traidor, mas agora era diferente, ele não conseguia deixar velhos hábitos, assim como continuava sendo o traidor da Vila. Nunca aprendia, não tinha o direito de portar aquele poder, não tinha honra nem capacidade para ser pupila da Godaime, não era boa a o suficiente, sim, ela era uma fracassada, um peso, um estorvo. E apesar de ser uma boa médica, não tinha nem condições de chegar aos seus pés. Uma solitária lágrima rolou pelo rosto alvo e ela apressou-se a limpar, não tinha o direito de sentir nem capacidade para prosseguir. Já não era mais pupila, era forte, mas essa força... Era inútil, sem saber usá-la... Quero dizer, sabia, e muito bem, mas ela não era forte o suficiente, não era antes, não era agora e nem nunca seria. Mas e se...? Já havia ouvido falar que eles não tinham médicos, Konoha era cheia deles. E se fosse oferecer isso para que eles lhe oferecessem seu poder, sua força, lhe ensinassem a ser algo que ela ali, naquele momento, não poderia ser? A única diferença é que se tornaria contra Konoha. Pegou a faixa de Konoha em suas frágeis mãos. O que ela valia? Valia todo aquele sofrimento? Aquela fraqueza? Aquela dor? Certamente não. Olhou para a sua vasta pesquisa sobre o grupo em questão que tomava metade de seu quarto.

Consultou alguns papéis de um de seus vários informantes e previu a posição deles. Seria útil. Olhou para sua bolsa de viagem, ela ainda estava preparada da missão que havia voltado havia alguns dias atrás. Por que não? Estava apenas há dois dias mesmo. Colocou outras roupas e mais armas dentro a mesma e jogou-a sobre as costas. Estava com um curto vestido rosa, sem mangas e com gola sem o símbolo de sua família, e uma calça negra colada que ia até o joelho. Suas sandálias ninja preta já nos pés e a capa negra por cima e os dedos dentro da luva da mesma cor, ela apressou-se em pular por sobre os telhados, indo até a sala da Godaime em silêncio absoluto.

- Sakura? O que faz aqui à uma hora dessas? – Perguntou a Hokage preocupada. Ela olhou para a bolsa de Sakura e ficou mais preocupada ainda – Aonde vai?

- Não espero que entenda meus motivos, sinceramente, mas eu espero que nunca esqueça de mim – Falou Sakura, a voz séria e triste demonstrando que era algo importante.

- Por que esqueceria?

- Porque para onde vou, eu irei me esquecer de tudo que passei aqui e irei esquecer também que um dia estive aqui. Eu, talvez um dia, necessite de alguém que se lembre de mim...

Sakura deu um suave beijo na face da mestra e sussurrou: - Até ao acaso e gomenasai.

A jovem desapareceu assim como havia aparecido em questão de segundos.

Ela dirigiu-se até o apartamento de Naruto e fez o mesmo, deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha do loiro, dizendo: - Seja feliz, seja forte, cuide-se, pois quando nos virmos novamente, será em batalha. Gomenasai Naruto-kun.

O loiro, em sonho falou algo que deu um suave sorriso na jovem:

- Te cuida Sakura-chan, nunca se esqueça de mim... Seja feliz.

A jovem foi para a entrada de Konoha e viu ele, entrando. Engraçado, ele voltava, ela ia embora. Ele levantou o olhar para ela e perguntou seco:

- Aonde vai?

A única palavra que ela proferiu foi:

- Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun.

E ela saiu pelos portões, deixando o jovem confuso. No dia seguinte, o berro de Naruto na sala da Godaime foi o suficiente para acordar a vila inteira:

- Com assim ela foi embora? Ela não pode nos deixar. Quem vai completar nosso time?

- Foi escolha dela. Sabe de algo Sasuke?

O moreno balanço a cabeça.

- Ela apenas disse 'Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun' para mim.

- Ela disse isso para mim também – Falou Tsunade.

Naruto pensou um pouco e olhou para o lado, triste:

- Ela, eu acho, me visitou também, dizendo algo para eu ser feliz, forte e para me cuidar, que nós só íamos nos encontrar em batalha. Ela também disse um gomenasai.

- Você disse algo a ela?

- Hum, acho que eu disse 'Te cuida Sakura-chan, nunca se esqueça de mim... Seja feliz'

**Dois dias depois...**

Ela olhou novamente para a cidade. O acampamento deles deveria estar por ali. Ao longe avistou um, apressou-se a correr. Era Itachi. Começou a segui-lo silenciosamente, até que ele parou, dando um sorriso discreto e se aproximou dela em tamanha velocidade que ela não conseguiu esquivar da mão que agora estava em seu pescoço.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Quero me tornar uma Akatsuki! – Falou displicente, mas o olhar determinado.

- Por que acha que precisamos de uma garota fraca na ordem?

- Por que não tem médico na ordem, e por que eu posso me infiltrar em quase todas as vilas para conseguir informações mais facilmente e tenho um controle de chakra perfeito.

Ele largou o pescoço da jovem, o olhar zombador.

- O que quer em troca? – Perguntou ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Poder, apenas isso, treinamento e poder – Falou ela, mais determinada que antes.

- Se quer poder, posso ser seu professor, e suas habilidades podem ser úteis.

Mais dois dias de viagem, que eles correram hora após hora, sem descanso, no qual a jovem sentiu-se cansada apenas perto da entrada do esconderijo. Passou por diversos lugares por ali, até encontrar o líder.

- Quem é essa jovem Itachi? – Perguntou o líder.

- Deixe que ela se apresente...

Sakura sentiu uma coragem estrondosa, mesmo estando na cova do leão. Era agora ou nunca... Agora que o bicho ia pegar.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou da Vila Oculta da Folha e gostaria de me tornar uma Akatsuki.

- Por quê?

- Não desejo mais ser um estorvo, além do que, quero mais força, mais poder, e sei que poderia conseguir isso aqui. Além disso, quero matar uma pessoa, pois apesar de tudo, ela estragou minha vida.

- E o que a faz pensar que vamos aceita-la?

- Sei que não tem médicos por aqui, não adianta negar, é verdade. Sou médica-nin e posso me oferecer como tal, em troca, vocês me treinariam para virar um Akatsuki.

O líder analisou a idéia, mas mesmo assim, trocou umas poucas palavras com Itachi.

- Já que tem aptidão física, quero ver se você realmente é uma médica.

Ele a conduziu por uma câmara mais aberta que a anterior, cheia de macas, mas apenas uma delas ocupadas.

- Cure-o.

Sakura se aproximou do paciente e não se importou com quem era, o importante era que iria mostrar suas habilidades.

Passou uma das mãos enluvadas pela testa febril. Era veneno. Fez alguns selos com as mãos e colocou as mesmas na nuca de seu paciente. O chakra esverdeado foi conduzido para o paciente e pouco segundos depois o homem na maca já dormia tranqüilamente.

- Ele está apenas dormindo, estava envenenado.

O líder sorriu e falou:

- Começará a treinar amanhã comigo, depois com o restante dos membros.

- Ok.

Mostraram-lhe seu quarto e ela dormiu mais tranquilamente aquela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura acordou bem cedo, pôs uma blusa de mangas curtas preta e uma calça preta, as armas nos devidos lugares e a sandália ninja nos pés. Ouviu um barulho na porta e alguém entrando.

- Vamos treinar, está pronta?

- Sim!

Já fora do esconderijo, o líder já expunha as regras:

- Concordei em treinar você, mas se em três anos você não aperfeiçoar sua técnica, não terá mais valor para nós e a mataremos ok?

- Sim, não vou precisar de tanto tempo.

- Vamos começar...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Não sei se vou realmente comentar isso... Queria fazer uma fic assim há tipo, mto tempo. Agora q eu to com o monitor do meu pc estragado, eh dose... Eu to sem meus projetos... Eu espero que vocês gostem, esse é o início, breve posto mais.  
Bjus,  
Daia**


	2. Primeiros Treinos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não eh meu, mas ainda vou roubá-lo de Kishimoto-sensei...

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

* * *

**Gomenasai**

_Já fora do esconderijo, o líder já expunha as regras:  
- Concordei em treinar você, mas se em três anos você não aperfeiçoar sua técnica, não terá mais valor para nós e a mataremos ok?  
- Sim, não vou precisar de tanto tempo.  
__- Vamos começar..._

**Capítulo 2:**

Sakura nunca havia pensado que aquilo seria moleza, mas também não era difícil. Jutsus de Água? Para que? Afinal, a Akatsuki não era baseada no fogo e no vento? Isso estava lhe irritando, seriamente, havia passado uma semana desde que havia começado a treinar e só aprendia jutsus de água. Olhou brava para seu sensei e olhou para o céu, deitando na grama e aproveitando seu tempo de descanso.

- Por que só aprendo jutsus de água? – Perguntou emburrada ao sensei.

- Por que são jutsus de defesa, preciso fortalecer sua defesa primeiro, depois veremos seu ataque...

Ela se emburrou novamente e fechou a expressão, brava. Não precisava se defender, sua defesa era perfeita! Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, o mestre entrou em posição de luta e ordenou:

- Ataque-me.

- O que?

- Eu disse ataque-me – Falou ele, perdendo a paciência.

- Demo...

- Agora!

- Está bem! – Falou indignada.

Sakura passou para o ataque, desferindo um potente chute em seu adversário, que desviou com facilidade, postando-se atrás de si. Ao percebê-lo, tratou de agachar-se e desferir uma rasteira, que não chegou perto do homem, que deu um salto. Após aterrissar no solo com graciosidade, saiu da posição defensiva dizendo:

- Esse é um exemplo de defesa perfeita, agora veremos como você se sai...

Ele pegou impulso e partiu para cima da jovem, forçando-a a usar uma posição defensiva. Ele começou a dar-lhe socos em tremenda velocidade, nos quais poucos deles ela conseguia defender perfeitamente bem. Após uma sucessão de socos fortes que destruíram a defesa da jovem, ele a pegou de guarda baixa e a chutou bem forte, arremessando-a longe. Ela bateu contra uma árvore, causando a queda da mesma, e caiu no chão, com as costas machucadas e dolorosas pelo impacto. Um filete de sangue era visto sair no canto da boca e o sensei dela sorriu maldoso dizendo:

- Viu como sua defesa não é perfeita? Precisa aperfeiçoá-la antes de aprender a atacar. Além disso, você é lerda demais, preciso melhorar sua velocidade... – O comentou, dando um olhar zombador a jovem.

Sakura, profundamente irritada, começou a tratar os ferimentos mais sérios antes de se levantar, e quando o fez uma determinação maior era vista em seu olhar.

- Ensine-me então! – Falou animada. Uma gota se fez na cabeça do sensei, aquilo era para desestimular a jovem, mas a cada tarefa, parecia querer mais poder, e isso estava começando a agradá-lo. Deu um sorriso de canto e comentou:

- Se quer assim... Espere-me aqui, vou buscar algumas coisas.

E assim Sakura o fez paciente. Em pouco tempo, ele voltou com alguns pergaminhos na mão. Ela reconheceu alguns, eram pergaminhos roubados de Konoha e outras vilas. Suspirou e perguntou:

- Irei aprender pelo modo mais obscuro, certo?

- Já que quer poder, irá conseguir pelos melhores meios, você terá os melhores professores, nunca negligencie esse poder.

- Hai sensei!

- ótimo, agora vamos voltar aos exercícios com os mais avançados Jutsus de Água. Está pronta?

- Hai sensei!

O líder Akatsuki olhou para ela, era parecia ser mais obediente agora. Não era, nem de longe, uma menininha mimada. Isso o fez especular por alguns dias que se seguiram por que tanta razão de ódio e desejo de vingança. Apesar de tentar, nunca arrancava nada dela, era tão misteriosa que dava medo quando dizia coisas como '_Meu passado não importa_' ou '_Minhas razões são exclusivamente minhas_'. Isso a faria simpatizar com todos os Akatsukis, algo que ele lhe disse algumas semanas mais tarde, no meio de um treinamento de velocidade.

- Você está tentando fazer com que todos gostem de você? – Perguntou enquanto atacava com rapidez, na qual ela agora desviava com certa facilidade, mas mesmo tendo melhorado um bocado, como ele próprio havia admitido, ela queria ser mais rápida, mais até que o vento, ela não queria ser percebida com facilidade como era antes.

- Iie sensei, é apenas meu jeito de ser, sempre fui carismática. – Ela comentou com sua voz saindo um pouco mais fria do que era antes. Isso também era algo que mudava aos poucos, seu jeito de ser, ela ainda mantinha aquela educação e amabilidade de quando havia chegado, mas naquele momento ele se perguntava quando aquilo iria começar a desaparecer, moldando a personalidade da jovem à maneira Akatsuki. O que faria uma jovem com 15 anos – deve-se observar – ficar tão determinada por poder? Era uma pena fazer aquilo com uma garota como aquela.

- Você é misteriosa demais, carrega ódio e desprezo demais. Isso fará que seja aceita com mais facilidade.

Ela em um movimento rápido e repentino deu um salto elevado demais e sem pensar, foi para cima de uma árvore e aproveitando o impulso, foi para trás do adversário. Ele arregalou levemente o olhar. Aquela era a velocidade que ele precisava para moldá-la, para melhorar ainda mais a agilidade dela. Percebeu que ela fazia sem perceber, agindo por instinto. Então conseguiria deixa-la mais forte apenas soltando os instintos dela? Hum, parecia divertido. Do que ela seria capaz? Não iria despertá-la do 'transe' e, então começou a pegar pesado, usando sua melhor velocidade, seus ataques mais poderosos.

- Vamos Sakura, mostre-me do que você é capaz...

Não foi necessário pedir duas vezes. Ela focou o olhar vazio e distraído no alvo e usou sua velocidade, deu um impulso forte, caindo em cima do sensei. Sem nem mesmo usar o chakra, ela atacava com o dobro de velocidade que parecia ter. Agora estava na hora de ensinar aquela jovem a canalizar sua raiva pra seus objetivos, se tudo desse certo, ele teria uma futura substituta mais forte que ele.

- Agora, por que não usa toda a sua raiva e mágoa, canalize-a em forma de ataques para o que você mais odeia e mate por instinto, faça isso um de seus principais instintos!

Aquilo pareceu um mantra e no mesmo instante a intensidade dos ataques ficou mais forte, com perigosa agilidade. Ele gostou do resultado, treinaria o controle desse instinto com ela nas próximas semanas para que ficasse mortal e mais perigoso. Assim que isso passasse, ele iria mandá-la para a parte de Jutsus Curativos secretos, que haviam sido roubados de muitas Vilas. Ele viu uma pequena aura negra nos olhos dela. Teria ela uma linhagem avançada?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nada da Sakura-chan, Tsunade-shishou? – Perguntou o loiro, mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Nada Naruto, tenho meus melhores ninjas de busca no rastro dela, mas parece que ela sumiu, sem deixar rastro.

O loiro deu um soco na mesa, de leve. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e comentou:

- Tudo por causa do teme. Se ele não tivesse a chamado de fraca, inútil, peso estorvo e outras coisas, ela não teria ido embora.

O moreno que estava na sala, até aquele momento quieto, levantou o olhar para o loiro com incredulidade na voz:

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada, apenas disse a verdade! Não é minha culpa se ela não aceitou! – Falou ofendido.

Naruto levantou bravo, pronto para brigar com o colega de equipe, mas foi segurado por Tsunade:

- Não briguem, não preciso que percam mais um na equipe, ok?

Os dois, bravos, deram um emburrado '_Hai_' para Tsunade e saíram da sala, ainda se olhando feio.

Tsunade abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e viu algo que não era para estar ali. Uma pequena caixinha de veludo negro descansava no canto da gaveta. Pegou a caixa temerosa, aquilo não poderia ser o...? Abriu o pequeno objeto e suas suspeitas se concretizaram. Dentro da caixa havia um lindo pingente prata com pedras de esmeralda em formato de gota estava depositado dentro daquela caixa. Aquele pingente era de Sakura, era um pingente muito especial para a mesma, e lembrava perfeitamente a ocasião que havia conhecido tal jóia.

**Flashback**

_Um jovem de cabelos curtos e rosados entrou silenciosamente na sua sala, apenas para entregar alguns papéis e pegar outros. Com a leve petulância que tinha, a pupila perguntou a sensei:_

_- Tsunade-shishou, tem alguma informação sobre o paradeiro do Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou esperançosa._

_A loura suspirou, ela sempre perguntava o mesmo, mas quando iria dar-se conta que ele não ia voltar?_

_- Iie, Sakura – Falou cansada._

_- Arigatou, sensei. – Falou enquanto saia, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo e voltou a face para a sensei – Tsunade-sama?_

_- Hai Sakura?_

_- Posso lhe mostrar uma coisa? – Perguntou com um suave sorriso._

_- Akarui Sakura, mostre-me._

_A kunoichi retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo negro. Estendeu a mesma para a Hokage com cuidado._

_- Abra!_

_Tsunade abriu o pequeno objeto e ficou maravilhada com a beleza da jóia ali dentro. Um belo pingente de prata decorado com esmeraldas, deixando a prata como um contorno suave à jóia, em forma de gota. Era uma jóia cara e singela. Com cuidado, Tsunade virou o pingente e leu as inscrições em kanji __'Para nossa linda filha, lute sempre com garra. Com amor e carinho, Oto-san e okaa-san__' Ficou maravilhada com o singelo presente dos pais da jovem. Guardou a jóia novamente e devolveu-a a Sakura._

_- É linda Sakura! – Falou tranqüila._

_- Foi o último presente de meus pais antes deles morrerem esse ano. Ele será meu amuleto pessoal._

_- Interessante._

_- Tsunade-sama, se algum dia essa jóia aparecer em sua gaveta, é porque eu parti, não quero ser achada e farei algo de errado ou estou desistindo, e esse último é mais difícil. Peço apenas que guarde nessa ocasião essa jóia, pois algum dia ou querer reavê-la._

_Tsunade olhou para a seriedade das palavras e assentiu._

_- Espero que esse dia nunca chegue Sakura... – Falou Tsunade preocupada._

_- Não tenha certeza disso, mas talvez tenha razão, talvez isso nunca aconteça..._

_Sakura sorriu de um modo aberto, deixando Tsunade mais tranqüila. Guardou a pequena caixa no bolso e saiu saltitante..._

**Fim do Flashback**

Tsunade sabia o significado daquilo, ela não havia desistido, havia ido embora, e não seria encontrada. Sentiu um aperto no coração e devolveu a jóia à gaveta. Ela iria fazer algo ruim, mas não poderia se meter, a vida era dela... Chamou a equipe de busca de volta. Se não era para ser achada, não iria tentar procura-la.

**Três meses depois...**

- Você está melhorando muito Sakura. – Falou o líder Akatsuki. Acabara de terminar o treinamento de Jutsus de Cura com a jovem e graças ao esforço, ela havia conseguido aprender a curar qualquer ferimento com apenas um toque delicado. Se desenvolvesse melhor essa habilidade, conseguiria fazer com que ela experimentasse o poder da ressurreição, trazer alguém de volta à vida. Viu a jovem se sentar mais calma ao seu lado e deitar na grama com um ramo longo na boca. Ela estava começando a moldar sua amabilidade, começando a deixá-la de lado. Se ela quisesse seria uma hábil na arte de manipulação, e conseguiria tudo com um piscar de olhos. Outras coisas que mudava era o olhar, que ficava cada vez mais frio e vazio. Algo interessante que havia descoberto junto com a jovem é que ao invés de ter Linhagem Avançada como Itachi, ela tinha um poder oculto que era realmente imenso dentro do olhar que ela mesma parecia desconhecer. Ele havia começado a treiná-lo para que Sakura pudesse usá-lo com mais facilidade. A personalidade também era mais madura e fria, se antes era mimada, tinha certeza de que não era mais.

Observou os cabelos rosados balançarem ao vento. A aparência também havia mudado. Ela tinha a musculatura mais definida, mas sem ficar máscula, e sim suave e delicada. O rosto havia ficado mais fechado e sorrisos eram raros. O cabelo estava a um palmo abaixo dos ombros e ela parecia não se importar. Estava criando uma bela mulher, pensou.

- Arigatou, Pain-sensei – Falou a jovem ao sensei com o olhar distante e vago. E pensar que dentro daquele olhar havia um poder grandioso. Ela suspirou e comentou – Amanhã é meu aniversário...

Ele olhou e sorriu.

- Dezesseis anos certo? – Perguntou.

- Hai.

- Sua empolgação me impressiona.

Ela riu irônica.

- Não posso me ocupar com frivolidades e futilidades como essas...

- Você não gosta?

- Ficaria irritada se fizessem algo.

Ele olhou discretamente para o lado e viu Itachi por ali, observando. Sentiu um vento passar pela face e um barulho de madeira cortada foi ouvido. Olhou para a árvore na qual Itachi havia estado. Uma kunai jazia cravada lá. Em volta da kunai, rachadura na madeira pura. Olhou para Sakura e viu a face divertida dela.

- Você está cada vez mais rápida, mas sabe quem era? – Perguntou ele calmo, levantando a sobrancelha de leve.

- Hai, era Uchiha Itachi-san – Falou tranqüila e acrescentou – Por que não se junta à nós?

A figura de cabelos negros olhos igualmente negros apareceu, saindo de um canto da floresta. Sem querer, Sakura começou a compará-lo com Sasuke, e quando o percebeu, enxotou os pensamentos para longe. Não havia ido para a Akatsuki para fazer comparações de Itachi e de Sasuke, muito menos para trair essa aliança, era para matar Sasuke e ficar mais forte. Esse era seu objetivo, tinha de se manter centrada nele.

- Você está mais habilidosa que quando começou seu treinamento, estou impressionado – Comentou brevemente Itachi. Sakura apenas deu um sorriso suave e pequeno e voltou a fitar a imensidão do céu azul. Por pura curiosidade, olhou para Pain e perguntou:

- Sei que esse primeiro ano eu ficarei treinando minha defesa com você, Pain-sensei, mas com quem treinarei o ataque?

Ele sorriu de leve e olhou-a, menina curiosa!

- Você irá treinar com Kisame, e depois veremos com quem irá treinar. Se você conseguir passar pela avaliação desse último sensei, ele será seu parceiro e também você será oficialmente uma Akatsuki.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um curto período de tempo, que serviu para por as idéias no lugar. O sensei levantou, propondo continuarem aquele treino, pois a defesa de Sakura, com ele, iria ficar perfeita.

**Dicionário:  
Demo - **Mas.  
**Hai - **Sim.  
**Sensei - **Professor.  
**Iie - **Não.  
**Arigatou - **Obrigado.  
**Akarui - **Claro.  
**Oto-san -** Pai.  
**Okaa-san -** Mãe

* * *

**_Não demorei tanto né? Psé, eu fiquei insprirada essa semana e acabei com o segundo capítulo da nossa linda fic envolvente. A Sakura tá ficando forte né? ahsuahsuahsua será muito bom isso, pois tenho bons acontecimentos prah ela... Mas como sou uma ficwriter mto boa, vou deixar vcs nu suspense ashuashaushua eu sou mto má Ù.ú Agora vmos aos revies:  
_**Akasuna no Naty:**_ Oi, agradeço pelo elogio, espero q esteja gostando... Sobre ser SakuSasu, naum tenhu tanta certeza, quero fazeh suspense... Adorei seu review linda! Bjos.  
_**Eitir:**_ Hauhuashhauhsuahsuahsu eu tenho meu lado negro e demoníaco, além do que, eu sempre sonhei com a Sakura chutando u Sasuke-kun e indo embora prah Akatsuki, afinal, eu queru ser uma Akatsuki ahuahsuash, mas eu achu q vc vai gostar dos aconteciemntos Bjos queridah!_**

_**Bom, eu queri msm dar uma prévia do próximo capítulo, mas como sou mto boa, naum vo fazer Espero que estajam gostando da fic. Peço prah vcs deixarem reviews, eu ia adorar  
Bjos estralados,  
**D-chan_


	3. Saudades

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não eh meu, mas ainda vou roubá-lo de Kishimoto-sensei...

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

**Gomenasai**

_- Você irá treinar com Kisame, e depois veremos com quem irá treinar. Se você conseguir passar pela avaliação desse último sensei, ele será seu parceiro e também você será oficialmente uma Akatsuki.  
__Sakura ficou em silêncio por um curto período de tempo, que serviu para por as idéias no lugar. O sensei levantou, propondo continuarem aquele treino, pois a defesa de Sakura, com ele, iria ficar perfeita._

**Capítulo 3:**

O simples toque aveludado do vento nos cabelos negros proporcionava leves arrepios, mas não era aquele arrepio natural, que sentimos quando o vento geladinho passa pelo corpo e proporciona uma agradável sensação, aquele era um arrepio com a pior sensação que alguém poderia carregar: culpa. Culpa por tê-la deixado, por tê-la desprezado, fingindo a odiar. Essa era a sua culpa. Esse era seu martírio. Essa era sua dor. Não podia deixar de pensar que tudo que acontecia de ruim na vida dela era, de fato, sua culpa. Inteiramente sua. Poderia ter evitado fazê-la chorar tantas vezes. Evitado deixá-la no banco gelado naquela noite de belo luar. Evitado tê-la desprezado tanto. Evitado tê-la magoado, machucado tanto. E finalmente, evitado ela ir embora. '_Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun_' Um simples gomenasai. Apenas isso. Nem um _Aishiteru_, ou um _Eu odeio você_, apenas um gomenasai. E isso o deixava intrigado. Todos na vila o olhavam como culpado, até Naruto, que nunca perdia a fé, havia começado a olhá-lo com desprezo, culpando-o por algo que ele nem sabia se havia feito. Sentia-se cada vez pior quando encarava os olhos azuis desprovidos da energia de sempre e carregados da tristeza de ter perdido Sakura. E Tsunade não ajudava. Não havia posto ninguém no lugar da jovem e também se recusava a ir atrás da jovem. Dizia que uma hora, ela iria voltar e, até lá, eles sempre estariam esperando por ela. Olhou para o luar melancólico, que agora era escondido pelas grossas nuvens de chuva. Fechou a janela e deitou na cama, ouvindo se formar aquela maldita tempestade do lado de fora. Maldição! Teria uma péssima noite...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentiu os pingos grossos de chuva tocarem sua pele delicada. Aos poucos começou a ficar encharcada, mas não se moveu de seu lugar. Um movimento errado e já era. Sentiu algo se mover lentamente, como uma onça, e ficou em alerta. Aqueles intermináveis segundos passaram como uma eternidade até que algo novamente se movesse. Às suas costas, algo a atacou. Como regra do treinamento, para se defender, poderia apenas fazer um movimento por vez. Ao sentir que o atacante estava perto, tentou descobrir onde ele lhe atingiria. '_Perna esquerda_', pensou ela e ao quase sentir a lâmina da espada do sensei, retirou-a de perto, levantando-a. O ataque passou reto, deixando o atacante à vista. Já fazia um tempo que estavam nessa regra que, para Sakura, era ridícula. Viu seu sensei sorrir, orgulhoso, pela performance.

- Pain-sensei? – Perguntou a voz vazia e diferente, amadurecida e fria, suave e insinuante, soava confusa naquele instante.

Pain saiu do transe e dirigiu o olhar para a face da jovem de 16 anos. Suspirou. Retirou o sorriso orgulhoso e levemente malicioso dos lábios e respondeu:

- Bom trabalho Sakura... Viu como ficou mais fácil liberar sua força com o treinamento das últimas semanas?

A jovem assentiu e sentou no chão molhado. Estavam ambos encharcados, mas nenhum tinha vontade de voltar para o esconderijo.

Vendo a atitude da jovem, lembrou de sua intenção de ensiná-la o jutsu da Ressurreição. Precisava que ela dormisse e estivesse descansada para que ela pudesse aprender um jutsu tão complicado quanto aquele. Tinha certeza de que nos quatro meses seguintes ela conseguiria aperfeiçoá-lo, afinal, havia ainda esses últimos quatro meses para ela aperfeiçoar sua defesa antes de ele e Kisame passarem para o ataque.

- Vá dormir, quero você bem-disposta e em perfeita saúde amanhã de manhã – Falou autoritário, Sakura resmungou algo e levantou-se. Como costume, andou até ele e fez uma reverência respeitosa enquanto murmurava:

- Komban wa, Pain-sensei – Falou tranqüila, serena.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e foi em direção à caverna, seguindo para seu quarto em seguida. Encharcada, foi direto tomar banho. Não importava o quanto treinasse, pensou Sakura, nunca seria o suficiente. Matá-lo, agora, naquele instante, havia virado prioridade, assim como tornar-se forte. Não tinha a intenção de trair Konoha, mas tinha que admitir: teria de voltar para reaver seu pequeno objeto que havia deixado com Tsunade-s... Tsunade. Ela não era mais _sua_ Hokage. Nem _sua_ Godaime. Muito menos _sua_ Sensei. Tinha que se acostumar com sua condição de traidora. Tinha de se acostumar que agora era parte da Akatsuki. Tranqüila, saiu do banho e colocou a camisola até os joelhos de malha e alças. Ela vivia no meio de muitos homens, vários deles pervertidos. Sabia que não podia facilitar. Não tinha ainda habilidade o suficiente para lutar de igual para igual com um Akatsuki. Um trovão riscou o céu e ela ficou sobressaltada com o susto. Ouviu uma agitação geral e alguns passos até sua porta. Em seguida, uma batida.

- Entre

Kisame adentrou o aposento alterado, sem notar os trajes da jovem. Apenas pegou-a pela mão enquanto explicava:

- Necessitamos de seus serviços, muitos voltaram de missões e estão muito feridos. Você tem o dever de ajudá-los.

Sakura murmurou um '_Hai_' baixinho, enquanto pegava seu robe e saia do quarto, puxada por Kisame. Ele a arrastou por alguns corredores até chegarem à enfermaria. Sakura olhou para os sete corpos agonizantes e pensou em como seria uma noite difícil. Dobrou as mangas do robe já vestido e se pôs a expelir chakra pelas mãos, começando a cuidar do paciente mais próximo. É, seria uma longa noite...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentiu os primeiros raios de sol tocarem sua face cansada da noite mal-dormida. Odiou o sol por isso, ele não dava vestígio algum de que na terrível noite anterior havia tido um tempestade lá fora. Para a sua infelicidade, os pássaros contavam e vestígios da tempestade, apenas nas folhas verdes, onde grossas gotas de água eram vistas. Estava cansado, não havia pregado o olho por um instante sequer naquela noite e agora teria de aturar os olhos tristes e sem-vida do melhor amigo, culpando-o por ela não estar ali com eles, treinando, sorrindo, brigando, unindo-os como sempre fazia para que aquela grande família feliz continuasse assim: feliz. Mesmo que ela às vezes sacrificasse mais que a própria vida, sua felicidade, sempre queria ver os amigos felizes, para que assim atraísse um pouco para si mesma naquela nostalgia da rejeição no qual vivia. Ele agora via o quanto havia rejeitado aquela jovem que sempre, pelos mínimos atos, tentou ajudar e demonstrar seu infinito amor por ele. Mas talvez o infinito ás vezes cansasse e ela precisasse descansar, fugir, trair. Mas sabia que ela não havia traído ninguém, apenas estava cansada, abatida. Estava simplesmente dando um tempo, em alguns meses voltaria a ver seu sorriso. Acreditando muito pouco naquela hipótese, levantou da cama desarrumada e foi direto para o chuveiro, tentando esquecer um pouco de seus problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O suor escorria solto pelo seu rosto. Estava quase no fim. Pegou mais uma compressa de água e molhou uma das mãos, retirando daquela água uma espécie de bolha. Levou sua mão às costas do rapaz febril e encostou aos poucos aquela bolha, envolvendo-a com chakra e limpando o ferimento profundo no pulmão. Seu chakra curava, enquanto a água limpava. Aos poucos ia ficando esgotada, mas seu chakra não era tão pouco quanto era antes. Ali ela havia aprendido o significado da palavra força em tão pouco tempo. Aquele era o sétimo, com certeza o pior, pois ele tinha hemorragia interna e externa', perdendo e retendo sangue ao mesmo tempo. Havia feito drenagem nos pulmões para que ele não se afogasse no próprio sangue, mas agora tinha de fechar o ferimento e era complicado porque o mesmo se recusava ser fechado. Aí descobriu que um jutsu estava bloqueando a cura. Teve de concentrar uma considerável quantidade de chakra para conseguir a proeza de quebrar o jutsu. Após conseguir, apressou-se a curar o ferimento o mais rápido possível. Agora fazia aquele esforço enorme por isso. _Consegui_, pensou aliviada. Deu um meio-sorriso pequenino. Pegou a bolha de água e despejou de volta na vasilha, vendo-a ficar marrom, uma mistura de sujeira com sangue. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, sentindo suas forças se esvaindo. Havia conseguido com êxito fazer sua tarefa. Não notou que Pain esteve ali o tempo todo, supervisionando seu trabalho, pensando em como ela havia evoluído tanto, admirando-a por _ter sido_, com êxito, pupila da Hokage de Konoha e satisfeito por agora ela ser _sua_ pupila.

Abriu um sorriso e fez-se presente, limpando a garganta sonoramente. A jovem vagarosamente virou a cabeça, exausta, para ele, fitando-lhe os olhos profundamente.

- Vá descansar, seu trabalho terminou por hoje... – Falou, vendo certa nostalgia nos olhos esmeraldas. Ela se levantou e saiu, silenciosa, sem olhar para trás momento algum.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Raiva. Era isso que sentia naquele momento ao fitar os olhos azuis do loiro. Aqueles olhos que por muitos anos não haviam perdido a esperança nele, agora o fitavam nostálgicos, culpando-o por tudo. Aquele treino em conjunto não havia sido uma boa idéia. Os Times Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai e Asuma estavam reunidos para um treino em conjunto e nenhum deles, nem mesmo Kakashi, deixava de culpá-lo pelo sumiço da integrante médica em sua equipe. Ele revirou os olhos e ficou irritado. Não conseguia acreditar em sua '_sorte_'. Ino, Tenten e até mesmo Hinata o olhavam com reprovação, nada satisfeitas com o sumiço da jovem. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru e Kiba olhavam-no desconfiados. Shino, Chouji e os senseis o olhavam pelo canto do olho, observando tudo o que ele fazia como se fosse um prisioneiro. Afastou-se de todos e aos poucos começou a se desligar de todos, sem perceber os olhares atentos de todos à sua volta, começou a atacar a árvore mais próxima. Um burburinho geral ecoou, irritando-o mais ainda. Com um soco extremamente forte, extravasou sua raiva e frustração na madeira, fazendo com que a mesma rachasse em duas partes. Todos o olharam preocupados e ele virou-se e disse em um tom extremamente raivoso:

- Não... Foi... Minha... CULPA! – Falou bravo, louco para matar todos os que estavam ali com apenas um golpe – Não podia impedí-la, eu não fiz nada!

Todos quietos o olhavam, sem proferir uma palavra sequer. Ficou mais irritado ainda e continuou:

- Este treino terminou para mim...

E sumiu os burburinhos voltando a serem proferidos...

Então era assim que ela se sentia quando ele falava aquelas palavras duras? Acuada, brava, irritada, ressentida? Como ela sempre suportava? Então era assim que se sentia saudades? Saudades... Então era isso, ele sentia falta da jovem irritante... Olhou para o céu. É... Talvez ela fosse mais importante do que ele pensava... Saudades... Quem diria que um dia Uchiha Sasuke sentiria um sentimento tão simples, tão humano, como _saudades_?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deitou-se em sua cama, sentindo-se exausta. Havia usado quase todo seu chakra para curá-los, mas havia mostrado seu valor, sua força, sua determinação. Seria a melhor coisa que havia acontecido para eles. Provaria que poderia ser mais forte que todos eles juntos. Provaria, ah se provaria! Fitou o teto e lembrou-se da faixa. A mesma faixa da mesma Vila da qual agora era traidora estava jogada a um conto. Pegou-a na mão por alguns instantes. Observou-a alguns segundos, lembrando-se do que havia pensado naquela noite quando foi embora. A resposta agora para aquelas perguntas todas com certeza era não. Não valia todo seu sofrimento que havia durado por anos, não valia toda sua fraqueza pela qual _ele_ em especial a julgava, não valia nem um pouco da dor que já havia sentido. Jogou-a de volta no canto que estava antes. Não se sentia mais ligada a Konoha. Se ela fosse mandada assassinar qualquer um dos antigos amigos, ela mataria sem dó nem piedade. Olhou-se no espelho. Havia mudado mais do que havia notado. Seu cabelo estava um palmo abaixo do ombro, seus olhos haviam ficado mais frios, sem vida. Sem vida... Não sabia se algum dia havia tido qualquer espécie de vida, mas não sentia falta dela. Porque naquele momento, se sentia uma traidora, e disso tinha orgulho, ser uma traidora forte que um dia mataria todos eles. Não iria, naquele momento, passar o traço em sua faixa, o traço típico da Akatsuki, mas quando o fizesse, teria certeza: era uma traidora e não tinha mais nenhum laço com aquela vila. Se alguém lhe perguntasse naquele momento e também mais adiante se ela se arrependia de sua escolha, ela diria que não, se perguntassem se ela sentia saudades, ela diria que não. Haruno Sakura _não_ sentia mais saudades de ninguém.

**Dicionário:  
Komban wa **– Boa noite.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Yo minna u.u  
To taum feliz por ter tido a máxima capacidade de escrever essi capítulo pequeninhoo... Mas naum posso dizer o msm sobre os reviews... Prah qm acompanha a fic **Só preciso de uma chance** ela logo tbm será atualizada. Agradeço à todos por prestarem suas felicitações no meu aniversário, dia 19 de setembro sabe... Fiquei feliz com isso ú.Ú... mas td bm...  
Agradeço aew ah e mudei de nick xD.  
Bjos, ;**

_Daiane Angel Uchiha_


	4. A misteriosa Princesa da Akatsuki!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai, mas quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele a Sakura vai dar um chute no Sasuke e vai dar mais importância a si mesma. A Hinata e a Tenten vão pegar e dar uma boa surra no Neji e no Naruto deixando os dois por semanas no hospital. O Shikamaru vai perder sua preguiça por conta da Temari e a Ino vai mandar o Gaara longe e juntas as cinco vão dominar o mundo!

**Introdução:**Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

_**Boa Leitura!  
**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gomenasai**

_Por Neko Sombria_

"_...Se alguém lhe perguntasse naquele momento e também mais adiante se ela se arrependia de sua escolha, ela diria que não, se perguntassem se ela sentia saudades, ela diria que não. Haruno Sakura não sentia mais saudades de ninguém."_

**Capítulo Especial! A misteriosa Princesa da Akatsuki e a Volta da Inner**

Sakura estava em seu quarto, terminando de tirar sua roupa e lembrando de quanto tempo já estava se aperfeiçoando. "_Nossa, um ano de Akatsuki, nunca pensei que ficaria tanto tempo, achei que morreria antes... Ao menos Pain-sensei gostou do resultado do Jutsu de Ressurreição_" pensou Sakura retirando as luvas negras. Jogou as a um canto de modo indiferente.

O Jutsu de Ressurreição era o maior trunfo de Sakura. E segundo Pain, ela viraria espiã da Akatsuki se passasse bem em todos os treinos. Mas nisso havia um pequeno detalhe: Ela iria voltar para Konoha, escondendo a faixa de traidora sob sua aparência de inocente. Sakura já nem se importava com isso. Ela queria que a Vila perdesse todo seu esplendor. Estando do lado da força não havia necessidade de esconder todo seu ódio para com a população medíocre que um dia havia situado. E se qualquer um de seus ex-companheiros, sim companheiros, pois havia perdido seus amigos no instante que havia começado seu treino na Akatsuki. Enfim, se qualquer um de seus ex-companheiros aparecesse na frente, tanto melhor para ela, tanto pior para eles, pois não teria pena, seria leal a organização até sua morte. Suspirou com um sorriso frio na face. Seu destino era ser leal, mas até os mais leais traíam ao menos uma vez. Seus pais haviam sido assassinados por causa da Vila, nada mais justo que ter esse tipo de vingança para a mesma que fora o motivo de ficar órfã.

Levantou da cama na qual estava sentada com o corpo seminu e entrou no banheiro, pronta para tomar um banho. Até aquele momento, Sakura nunca havia saído para a Akatsuki em missão, pois Pain não havia deixado pela mesma não estar apta_ainda_ para matar. Não se importasse, mas sair um pouco para variar seria divertido.

Suspirou profundamente, enquanto sentia a água fresca e límpida cair sobre seu corpo. A água geladinha retirava o suor e cansaço que pudesse haver em si. Era nessas horas que deixava o treinamento de lado, toda a frieza de lado para apreciar sua velha docilidade e feminilidade. Era a hora na qual Sakura deixava todos os seus objetivos de lado e curtia a si mesma. Horas única que não poderia deixar de gostar, mas que ninguém seria capaz de interrompê-la. Gostava disso.

Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se em uma toalha preta macia e felpuda. Suspirou de forma delicada e entrou novamente em seu quarto. Seus pudores de mulher eram uma das coisas que também havia deixado de lado ao entrar na Akatsuki, pois afinal, todos aqueles homens que havia prestado serviços médicos já haviam ficado ao menos uma vez seminus em sua frente para que pudesse curá-los. Já nem se importava. Apesar de ainda sentir arrepios quando curava o Uchiha mais velho. Era um belo pedaço de mau caminho. Dono de um físico invejável. Mesmo assim, não se relacionava com ele como o fazia com os outros e até com Kisame. Não conversava, não o olhava, apenas o curava. Sabia que seus olhos, apesar de frios, a trairiam. Não estava disposta a entregar todo o seu treinamento de bandeja. Não queria que ele percebesse que sentia aquilo. Não estava disposta a fazê-lo. Adentrou o quarto, sem perceber a figura que se situava por ali. Pegou seu vestido preto que ia até metade das coxas ao estilo kimono e a capa preta, virando-se em seguida para contemplar seu visitante.

- O que quer Pain-sensei? – Perguntou com sua voz fria. Olhou para os olhos desejosos de Pain. Miserável, pensou. Sabia que ele tinha queda pela única mulher presente na Akatsuki. Coincidentemente a sua própria pupila.

- Você costumava ser mais educada, Sakura_-chan_ – Falou ele com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Não tenho tempo para educação... O que quer? – Perguntou de modo evasivo. Pain sempre tentava adquirir informações sobre si. Obviamente nunca falava, mas era melhor não arriscar.

- Yare, yare... Reunião em dez minutos, não se atrase. – Falou, já sumindo de vista.

Sakura estranhou o aviso. Geralmente nunca participava das reuniões. Suspirou de modo pesaroso e vestiu a roupa que havia separado, colocando as sandálias ninjas pretas que iam até seus joelhos em seguida. Fechou a capa por cima do corpo, colocou a hitayate de Konoha no cabelo e fez uma trança no mesmo. Olhou-se brevemente e saiu do quarto.

Andou pelos corredores de modo taciturno, até chegar à sala de reuniões. Adentrou silenciosa, sem ninguém perceber, vendo que faltavam poucos membros para a reunião começar. Sentou na última cadeira, escondida de todos. A cadeira que um dia havia pertencido a Sasori, o Akatsuki que ela havia matado. Naquele tempo, Sasuke era tudo para ela. Quem diria que hoje estaria ali, sentada em uma cadeira daquelas?

Olhou para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Pain. Nunca havia visto o membro que ali sentava, mas pelo que sabia, era a parceira de Pain, Konan. Além dela mesma, Konan era a única mulher do convívio social na Akatsuki. Por isso com suas roupas, Sakura nunca se sentia protegida. Suspirou em seu canto, fazendo sua cara de concentrada. Apesar de prestar a atenção, não queria estar ali.

- Daremos início à reunião. Por favor, todos de pé – Falou Pain, sua voz inflexível saía de algum modo grotesca. Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao encarar os membros discretamente – Apesar da irresponsabilidade de Konan, ela não pode comparecer por estar de vigília em outro país por mim.

Alguns olhares foram trocados. Sakura sabia que Pain não saia em missão por sua culpa. Ela rendia muitos resultados positivos, mas arrancava tudo do sensei, assim como havia arrancado tudo de Tsunade. E apesar dele nada falar, sabia que ele sentia orgulho de si.

- A reunião de hoje é para discutirmos sobre um recente pergaminho que está em posse de alguns ninjas da névoa. Eles estão dispostos a trocar. Mas parece que eles ouviram falar sobre uma outra mulher dentro da Organização. E eles querem conhecê-la.

Naquele momento, Sakura prestou melhor a atenção. Sentiu seu corpo gelar e o olhar de todos os presentes recaírem sobre si. Estava ferrada. Suspirou paciente e olhou diretamente para seu sensei.

- Sou total instrumento da Organização, Pain-sama. – Falou de forma servil. Teria de ser assim se quisesse continuar com seu treinamento. Os olhares novamente recaíram sobre si, mais orgulhosos dessa vez. E ela sorriu internamente e Pain fez o mesmo, mas expondo-o.

- Entendo. Essa será sua missão. Irá distraí-los até que roubemos o pergaminho deles. – Falou Pain. Sakura abriu um sorriso sádico. E muitos apreciaram aquele sorriso.

- Pain-sama? Será que posso conseguir o pergaminho pelos meus meios? – Perguntou ela. Seu sorriso abriu mais ainda quando viu que Pain considerava a idéia – Sou uma mulher, posso fazer isso sem ter a necessidade de vocês sujarem as mãos – Falou tranqüila. Sabia que mesmo desgostando da idéia, Pain utilizaria a mesma para proveito da Organização.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Pain proferiu sua sentença.

- Certo, essa será sua missão. A partir de hoje, você não deve mais usar a hitayate de sua vila. Você ou passará o traço característico da Organização ou não a usará. Está entendendo? – Falou Pain firme. Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Algo nascia em seu peito. E uma voz ecoou em sua mente _**"Nunca pensei que você iria tão baixo. Mesmo assim, parece que você está se saindo bem"**_ Não poderia acreditar. Sua Inner havia se calado ao longo do tempo que havia treinado com Tsunade. E agora ela estava ali, de volta, dando-lhe um palpite sobre sua vida. Suspirou e resolveu responder "_Achei que tivesse desistido de mim_". A risada maliciosa dela ecoou em sua mente _**"Desistir de você meu amor? Não, apenas deixando você se virar sem mim"**_ A jovem olhou para algum ponto, de forma resignada. Não queria discutir com ela. Em uma luta ela poderia ser extremamente útil.

Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem um pouco até Pain voltar a falar.

- Você partirá hoje ao anoitecer. – Falou ele firme e Sakura lhe encarou nos olhos. Percebeu que havia alguma coisa dentro deles. Ciúme? Medo? Sakura não sabia dizer o que era, mas aquilo estava lhe incomodando. Acenou com a cabeça para ouvi-la dizer – Uchiha Itachi lhe acompanhará. Você está dispensada.

Sakura suspirou com calma e fez uma leve e delicada reverência e saiu da sala sentindo os olhares de seus companheiros sob si. Havia conquistado o respeito deles apenas por ter passado horas e horas esgotando seu valioso chakra com eles. E mesmo assim ela sempre tinha forças para voltar para seu quarto, limpar o suor e dormir por algumas horas.

Entrou em seu quarto e retirou sua hitayate. Olhou para a mesma e perguntando "_Fazer o traço, ou não usá-la? Admitir publicamente que virei uma renegada ou omitir o fato para dar mais mistério? O que você acha Inner?_" Perguntou à sua companheira. Ela geralmente tinha boa opiniões nesse tipo de coisa _**"Não a use. Pelo que percebi, se seu treinamento terminar, você terá de voltar à Konoha, estão é melhor conservá-la não acha?"**_ Sakura também achava aquilo. Suspirou de forma pesada. É, seria uma longa missão...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Yo minna n.n/ Sinto pelo desfalque , mas demorei um pouco. Sou má em deixar vocês com a expectativa de como será a missão não é? Sakopsakopsaokpasokp Mas mesmo assim, acho que a mesma não aparecerá... Pretendo terminar essa fic até o final do ano (pose nice girl) Agora, vamos as reviews:**

Anynha:_Pois é XDDDDD a Sakura vai ter uma foca muito boa xDDDD E quando eu comecei a construir ela desse jeito j[á imaginei que ela daria medo, mas que mesmo assim as pessoas iriam ver que, de algum modo, ela ganharia o respeito por isso xDDD Espero que tenha gostado da cap. Kissus õ/_

Yuki Blackwell: _Que bom que está gostando e agradeço a paciência n.n/ Espero que continue assim Kissus._

Manu s2: _Valeu o apoio XD Não sei se o Sasuke vai ficar com a Sakura, isso é uma das coisas que não decidi ainda. Até pq eu tenho meu planos malignos para ele Muahahuahuaauhauh (risada maléfica) Me aguarde (666)³ Kissus._

Mari Santoro: _Agradeço os parabéns n.n/ Sobre o reencontro... mas uns 2 capítulo para isso talvez xDDD Espero apenas mais um pouco õ/ Kissus._

**Bem, segunda começam minhas aulas, então prometo que não irei desaparecer ok? Estou trabalhando mas eu vou continuar atualizando ok? Beijos,**

**Neko-chan**


	5. Olha Quem Está de Volta?

**Aviso Importante: **Para muitas pessoas, pode parecer que eu acompanho os mangás de Naruto, mas sinto decepcionar-lhes, mas não. Eu **não acompanho o mangá**, assim como minha fic **não está vinculada** ao mesmo. Então se algo não estiver de acordo com ele, espero que estejam cientes de minha firme decisão de não me vincular ao mangá.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai, pois se fosse o Itachi não teria morrido e estaria com a Sakura Ò.Ó

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

**Gomenasai**

_Por Neko Sombria_

"_Entrou em seu quarto e retirou sua hitayate. Olhou para a mesma e perguntando "__Fazer o traço, ou não usá-la? Admitir publicamente que virei uma renegada ou omitir o fato para dar mais mistério? O que você acha Inner?_"_Perguntou à sua companheira. Ela geralmente tinha boa opiniões nesse tipo de coisa __**"Não a use. Pelo que percebi, se seu treinamento terminar, você terá de voltar à Konoha, estão é melhor conservá-la não acha?"**__Sakura também achava aquilo. Suspirou de forma pesada. É, seria uma longa missão..."_

_**3 anos depois...**_

**Capítulo 3: Olha Quem está de Volta?**

"_**Esquerda**_" A voz falou em sua mente e segundos depois ela desviou sem dificuldade. Os golpes eram lentos para ela. Sua velocidade havia evoluído consideravelmente para aquém não conseguia nem metade dos movimentos que ela fazia agora. E tudo graças aos seus dois mestres. Ou até graças aos outros que lhe ajudaram. Os mesmos que já havia se equiparado. Apenas prevendo os movimentos dele com um breve olhar, ela pegou o braço do mesmo e apenas com alguns ins deu a última luta de teste como terminada. A lâmina negra de brilho avermelhado de sua kataná jazia perigosamente perto do pescoço de seu oponente. Um sorriso de vitória jazia na face delicada.

- Você melhorou muito, Sakura-_chan_.

Os dentes serrilhados de seu oponente se mostraram e um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito, fazendo Sakura embainhar a katana novamente e observar seu sensei se levantar da grama. A paisagem antes formada por belas árvores e grama verdinha agora estava praticamente destruída. Algumas crateras se formavam no chão, armas e armadilhas por todos os lados. Aquilo era um verdadeiro campo de guerra. Não pareciam que apenas duas pessoas haviam batalhado, mas sim um exército.

Kisame sorriu satisfeito por ver sua mais prestigiada (e de Pain também) pupila cumprir o treinamento imposto pelos dois. A defesa dela havia sido reforçada nos últimos anos de modo que era complicado acertá-la. Seu chakra havia aumentado muito, para uma quantidade que lhe permitisse além de lutar contra algum de seus mestres, ainda pudesse curar algum ferimento que ambos tivessem, lhe tornando uma médica eficiente. E as habilidades com Ninjutsus, Genjutsus e Taijutsu haviam sido mais bem treinadas para servirem as necessidades da Organização.

Ela também havia treinado aquele poder oculto que parecia Doujutsu descoberto por Pain, tornando-a uma aprendiz que daria orgulho a qualquer sensei, além de haver desenvolvido vários Kinjutsus para melhor aproveitar as habilidades. Traduzindo: Ela era uma ninja que se fosse parar no Bingo Book ficaria como Rank-S e se fosse uma ninja normal aliada a alguma Vila Oculta, com certeza estaria classificada como possível Sannin em plenos 20 anos.

A velocidade melhorada dela ajudava em sua defesa e graças aos treinamentos ela lia os movimentos dos adversários sem muitos esforços devidos o constante treinamento de Pain com relação a isso. Suas técnicas medicinais haviam evoluído a tal ponto de só encostar seu chakra esverdeado levemente no ferimento e o mesmo já estava fechado, não importando sua profundidade graças à quantidade de chakra que Sakura controlava com destreza.

Além disso, técnicas de suporte em batalhas também haviam sido criadas pela própria Sakura, com a pequena ajuda de Konan para ser sua "cobaia". Habilidades como barreiras, aumento de velocidade, maior precisão em ataques, aumento temporário de chakra e outros também haviam sido criadas, para dar suporte tanto perto quanto longe de quem necessitava. Geralmente ela não utilizava, apenas quando era estritamente necessário devido à energia vital consumida pelo mesmo. Apesar disso, ela conseguia contornar a situação. Eram raras as vezes que Sakura desmaiava por cansaço.

Além de todas as técnicas tanto de defesa quanto ataque e medicinais havia também o jutsu especial que nenhum outro Akatsuki possuía, apesar de todos os outros eles possuírem alguns, não muitos, nem que eles quisessem conseguiriam esse jutsu. O Jutsu de Ressurreição. Nem Pain conseguia manuseá-lo com a destreza de Sakura, mas mesmo assim ela evitava usá-lo, pois era nessas ocasiões que ela se deixava vencer pelo cansaço e abatimento. Mas como todo o bom Jutsu, ele vinha com seu ponto fraco. E aquele não era exceção.

Aquele Jutsu, ao ser utilizado, drenava muita energia vital de seu utilizador, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse fraco e sem chakra. E isso era o que ocorria com Sakura, ao utilizar o Jutsu, seu chakra ficava esgotado e ela ficava desacordada por algumas horas após utilizá-lo. Mesmo assim, o Jutsu tinha outro efeito colateral: Sakura ficava impossibilitada de utilizar seu chakra por uma semana, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse apenas com o Taijutsu puro ao seu dispor, sem sua força bruta somada ao chakra.

Além de tantas técnicas, estava associada ao seu poder sua força bruta intensificada pelos últimos anos de treinamento e sua habilidade eximia com armas. Ela associava os dois em ataques precisos e a poderosa e pesada espada de Kisame, Samehada, surtia certo efeito reduzido por sobre a jovem por ela associar a medicina em suas lutas. Ela havia trocado comuns kunais por pequenos senbons por serem mais eficientes ao acertarem pontos vitais. Por isso quem quer que fosse cruzar o destruído "campo de batalha" teria de ter cuidado para não ser atingido por alguns deles. Que coincidente possuíam veneno. Era perigoso andar por ali.

As técnicas ilusórias, ou Genjutsus, de Sakura haviam sido bem exploradas, pois ela tinha a habilidade nata de manipulá-los. Ela os modificou para que atendesse suas necessidades e pudesse brincar um pouco mais com seu adversário. Para quem não conseguisse se desfazer dos ataques ilusórios, iria saber o que era "arder no mar do inferno" como Deidara havia dito certa vez.

O loiro havia experimentado lutar uma vez com a jovem e deixou-se cair em um Genjutsu. Mas ele demorou tempo suficiente para que Sakura já modificasse o Genjutsu, e ela fez com que a ilusão espalhasse uma forte dor pelo corpo dele, paralisando-o. Era uma jogada esperta, enquanto ele tentava se desfazer da ilusão, a mesma penetrava em seu sistema nervoso, causando uma interrupção nas ondas cerebrais, fazendo com que antes de você pronunciar "_Kai_", o jutsu aja sobre seu cérebro. Se não desfizesse em tempo recorde, você seria pego desprevenido, variando o tempo de acordo com o oponente da jovem.

Como médica, Sakura sabia todos os pontos fracos do corpo humano. E para manter suas técnicas as mais fortes possíveis, ela sempre mudava o ponto com o qual o Genjutsu iria afetar a pessoa. O efeito surpresa sempre era seu melhor tipo de ataque em Genjutsu.

Sakura deu as costas ao seu sensei e fez alguns ins com as mãos e os milhares de senbons espalhados pelo chão misteriosamente sumiram. Sakura tinha controle sobre eles, assim como sobre todas as suas armas. Elas respondiam a sua assinatura de chakra, que era única, assim como a de qualquer outro shinobi. Sakura prendia linhas de chakra finíssimas nas armas assim como um manipulador de marionetes faz com suas "bonecas". E apesar de utilizar mais senbons, ela ainda tinha kunais guardadas para eventualmente necessitar utilizar. Até mesmo a katana belíssima que ela utilizava respondia a essas linhas.

Após sentir a presença de seus senbons em seu suporte de armas novamente, Sakura começou a andar em direção à entrada do esconderijo sem pressa. Por dentro ela e sua Inner festejavam com a vitória, mas por fora, Sakura mantinha o semblante o mais frio o possível. Kisame balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente enquanto pensava "_Ela não aprende mesmo_". Ele rapidamente pegou a Samehada e atacou Sakura enquanto falava:

- Nunca dê as costas para um inimigo em potencial Sakura – Falou ele, quase sentindo a jovem exclamar de dor pelo impacto de sua espada com a pele. Sakura limitou-se a suspirar antes de sumir em uma nuvem de flores de Cerejeira, deixando um Kage Bushin para a lâmina perigosa da espada atravessar. Ela não estava surpresa pelo ataque repentino e ele se amaldiçoou por cair em um truque tão baixo. Sakura reapareceu atrás dele, a lâmina afiada de sua kataná jazia no pescoço de seu sensei.

- Nunca subestime um adversário que tem potencial para te matar – Falou ela de modo baixo. O perfume embriagante de cerejeira que ela exalava era sedutor. Kisame tentava prestar a atenção na espada que jazia em seu pescoço. Mas aquela mulher... Poderia enlouquecer até o mais controlado se quisesse. E ela conseguia sem perceber. – Não foi isso o que me ensinou? – Perguntou fria e irônica – Baixe sua espada!

E a ordem foi aceita não por temer pela vida, mas por saber que ela estava apta para não se deixar ser pega de surpresa. Pois como Pain dizia, quem fazia as surpresas era ela. Ele colocou a Samehada de volta no lugar e Sakura embainhou sua kataná. Eles se afastaram um do outro, cada um com seus semblantes vitoriosos. Sakura por não se deixar enganar e Kisame por saber que Sakura já estava ao nível da Organização.

Sakura se preparava para sair do campo de treinamento quando sentiu algo pular em seu pescoço, quase a derrubando. Uma figura infantilmente morena com uma máscara semelhante a uma digital laranja estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela quase havia esquecido que o jovem Tobi era espontâneo, mas um ninja assassino assim como ela. Suspirou pacientemente e falou como se falasse com uma criança.

- Tobi-sempai, poderia sair de cima de mim? – Falou com a voz serena, internamente querendo matar Tobi pela ousadia. Mesmo assim, Tobi era como um irmãozinho para ela. E algumas poucas vezes se tratavam como tal. A Akatsuki poderia ser comparada a uma família. "_**A família mais estranha de ninjas foragidos que já foi vista**_" Caçoou a Inner. E ela tinha razão. Todos eles eram foragidos. Criminosos. Apesar de todas as esperanças e aparências, ela também era.

- Suminasen, Sakura-san. Mas Sakura-san prometeu para Tobi... – Falou ele animado, saindo de cima da mulher. Ele quase dava pulinhos de emoção e Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha. Prometido...? "_**Mostrar seu cabelo solto se conseguisse passar no teste**_" Falou a Inner com voz cansada. Ah... Isso... Bem, Sakura ainda mantinha alguns de seus antigos traços. E manter promessas era algum deles.

- Ah... Bem Tobi-sempai. Promessa é promessa não é? – Falou sem-graça. Levou as mãos enluvadas ao coque firme de prendia seus cabelos e se pôs a desfazê-los de forma lenta. Seus movimentos agora não eram apenas acompanhados apenas por Tobi, mas também pelo restante dos membros da Organização, que haviam ficado no esconderijo para assistir o teste e ver como ela havia se desenvolvido.

Após desfazer o coque, ainda segurou por alguns segundos o cabelo antes de deixá-lo cair livremente pelas costas, como a cascata rosada que era. Eles caíram até a cintura de uma forma lenta e sensual. Sakura percebeu que muitos dos presentes prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos ao ver a exuberante cena dos cabelos da jovem. Qualquer um que via aquela cena ficava assim.

Sakura além ter crescido como ninja, havia crescido como mulher também. Seus cabelos róseos eram exóticos e tinham um perfume doce, mas nada enjoativo. Os olhos geralmente frios eram as mais belas esmeraldas já vistas no mundo. E as mais caras também. Tinham um brilho obscuro e eram hipnóticas a qualquer um que as fixasse. Fosse homem ou mulher. E esse brilho dava um charme misterioso e sensual àquela jovem mulher.

Para completar, o corpo cheio de curvas e moldado por árduos treinamentos faziam qualquer um delirar. Eram traços delicados. Busto avantajado. Abdome definido e liso. Pele macia. Quadril bem avantajado e sedutor. Pernas bem torneadas. Altura mediana. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Em todos os sentidos. Bonita e fria. Quase sem vida. Algo que muitos queriam mudar. Nenhum deles conseguiria. Ou quase...

- Nee Sakura-san, por que não mantém seu cabelo solto? Fica tão mais bonita... – A frase de Tobi pairou pelo ar. E Sakura sabia que aquilo havia saído inocente, mas que os outros silenciosamente concordavam. Afinal, quem cala consente. E apesar de estar lisonjeada com o delicado elogio de Tobi, não poderia atender àquele pedido àquela _inocente_ criança. Que de _inocente_ não tinha _nada_. Seu cabelo uma vez havia sido cumprido e fora cortado por um fatal deslize.

Não queria que aquilo ocorresse novamente. Mantê-los presos era mais fácil. Útil. E tão menos duvidoso do que solto. Representava menos perigo se ninguém conseguisse encostar os dedos podres nele. Muito menos qualquer coisa afiada. Para não serem pegos como um ponto fraco. Apesar de Sakura ter os seus, seus cabelos não eram um deles.

- Não é recomendável Tobi-sempai. Imagine meu cabelo longo em uma batalha, solto... – Falou Sakura pacientemente. Pôs-se a prender os cabelos novamente em seu habitual coque e enquanto fazia isso, todos observavam. Pain se aproximou de Sakura e sorriu de forma orgulhosa. Sakura retribuiu o gesto.

- Parabéns Sakura. Você completou seu treinamento dentro da Akatsuki. – Falou orgulhoso. Sakura se sentiu intimidada pela voz do líder, mas manteve a face impassível. – Foi decidido em conselho que você a partir de hoje será um membro fixo para a Organização. Ficará com o lugar que era de Orochimaru.

Ela o olhou surpresa. Não havia imaginado aquilo. Sentiu-se lisonjeada. Era uma honra ser um membro ativo. Pain lhe estendeu o anel que antes pertencera ao Sannin das Cobras. Sakura com um ato honrado baixou a cabeça e pôs o anel com humildade perante seu mestre. Sabia que ele apreciava isso em si. Sua servidão e obediência. E ele lhe retribuía com treinamento de qualidade. A maior e mais alta qualidade possível.

Fitou o anel que agora jazia no dedo mínimo direito. No centro o kangi Kuu, o céu. Engraçado. Sakura poderia trazer o inferno a terra se necessário. E ainda sim ela estava com o anel do céu. Era, definitivamente, estranho. Mesmo assim, aceitava o lugar que haviam lhe cedido na organização.

- Como membro fixo, você é obrigada a comparecer a todas as reuniões. As ordens são suas missões e seu parceiro é obrigatório. Tivemos de reestruturar as duplas para podermos colocá-la em missões. Vou anunciar agora as duplas... – Falou ele sério, enquanto Sakura ainda mantinha o olhar baixo, especificamente em seu anel. – Konan e eu, Hidan e Tobi, Deidara e Kakuzu, Kisame e Zetsu e Sakura e Itachi.

Sakura, internamente arregalou os olhos, por fora, limitou-se a olhar para Pain. Iria ser colocada com _ele_? Com o irmão daquele que seria morto pelas suas mãos? "_**Talvez não seja tão ruim assim não é? Se formos analisar os fatos, nas missões em que ele estava por perto sempre era mais tranqüilo**_" Falou a Inner com uma cara maliciosa. "_Ele é mais frio e pé no saco que o outro_" Falou Sakura mentalmente. "_**E mais gostoso também. Vamos Sakura, admita, será uma boa companhia**_". Ela estava certa, não seria algo ruim. Já havia saído em missão com ele. Era sempre com ele que ia. Pois quando o trocou por Hidan, o mesmo voltou com alguns machucados bem sérios, os quais Sakura terminantemente se recusava a curar.

Mas não tinha culpa se aquele maldito devoto era pervertido. Ele mereceu tudo o que ela lhe proporcionou. Bem feito! Limitou-se a manter o olhar no de Pain. Ele sempre lhe entendia pelo olhar. Mas o dele, naquele momento, dizia claramente "_Não me contrarie_" e ela assim o fez. Apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça, sem se pronunciar.

- Hoje à noite você receberá sua missão como membro perante os outros. Por hora, todos estão dispensados. – A voz autoritária proporcionou a kunoichi um arrepio na espinha. Sakura saiu de perto de todos da forma mais sorrateira: Virou pó. Quando eles menos esperavam, ela havia sumido. Naquele momento ela estava de volta ao seu quarto. Controlou sua força ao dar um murro na parede.

Não estava brava por ter de participar ativamente da organização, isso já estava em seus planos. Mas fazer missão com o Itachi. Já não era mais tão aceitável. Suspirou baixo e olhou a um canto. Sua hitayate de Konoha jazia ali. Pegou-a na mão e passou os dedos pela marca da Vila da Folha. Incrível que apenas em alguns poucos anos, já nem se importava com a mesma.

- Pensando em nos trair? – A voz gélida da figura que se encontrava no quarto da mulher soou. Mesmo não sendo novidade aquilo acontecer, Sakura não poderia evitar sentir um arrepio subir a espinha quando ele lhe pegava desprevenida. Ela levantou o olhar para os olhos negros a sua frente. Era incrível o quão gélido aqueles orbes poderiam ser em determinadas situações.

- Nunca. Você sabe que sou leal aos ideais da organização – Falou ela fria. Seus orbes verdes olhavam o moreno com desconfiança.

- Você também era leal à Kon...

- Disse bem: **Era**. O que quer dizer que não sou mais. Meu destino é ser leal. Mas até os mais leais traem... – Falou de forma pausada e orgulhosa. Sabia que havia deixado pairando no ar a idéia de que poderia trair a Organização. Pensando nisso acrescentou – ... Ao menos uma vez.

Itachi estreitou os olhos. Não gostou de ser cortado enquanto falava. Rapidamente, atacou-a, indo à direção ao pescoço alvo da jovem. Ela desviou. Após mais algum tempo nessa brincadeira, ele finalmente conseguiu colocá-la contra a parede, segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela não demonstrava dificuldade ao respirar, pois Pain sempre escolhia o pescoço da mulher para atacar. Ela estava acostumada.

Aproximou as faces e deixou sua respiração quente ir ao contato do pescoço desnudo da jovem. Ela se arrepiou. Ele manteve a boca perto do ouvido dela e falou.

- Espero que seja verdade. Eu mesmo trataria de matá-la se o fizesse – Falou frio e sedutor, fazendo com que a jovem se arrepiasse mais ainda. Ela estreitou os olhos, tentando prever o que viria a seguir. Seus dentes estavam cerrados, estava com muita raiva e tinha de fazer um bocado de força para que seu chakra não se libertasse. – Mesmo que fosse uma pena tirar a vida de um corpo como o seu – Continuou ele mais sedutor ainda. Aquelas palavras não a ajudaram a se acalmar, mas tentou mesmo assim e falou por entre os dentes:

- Não me toque nunca mais – Falou tentando se libertar. Por mais que estivesse arrepiada, aquela sensação de ser controlada não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Não viu o sorriso imperceptível que se formou na face do moreno e a ação seguinte dele a deixou mais irritada ainda. Ele a beijou.

Em um primeiro momento, ela estava estática. Não sabia o que fazer. Só sabia o que **não** fazer: corresponder. E então ela sentiu uma raiva descomunal, agora ela nem se importava se estava com o chakra liberto ou não. Agora ela estava bem perigosa e Itachi percebeu isso. Afastou-se sorrateiramente até a porta para, antes de sair, ouvir o grito enfurecido da Haruno.

- NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM SEU DESGRAÇADO – O grito ecoou por todo o esconderijo. Sakura estava exaltada e Itachi satisfeito. Não gostava de admitir, mas vê-la em situações em que ela ficava corada simplesmente lhe traziam um prazer inigualável, prazer que por anos não havia se permitido.

Sakura, em seu quarto, tentava se acalmar, mas isso era em vão. "_Maldito Uchiha, amaldiçoada seja essa família_" pensou brava. Como era inútil tentar se acalmar, deitou em sua cama para se deixar levar. Talvez as coisas melhorassem... _Talvez_.

**o.o**

Sakura já estava com o manto negro de nuvens vermelhas estampadas sobre o corpo. Por baixo, uma blusa negra tomara-que-caia e por baixo uma blusa arrastão tracejada da mesma cor. Uma saia preta dois palmos acima do joelho, com rachaduras até ser visível um short da mesma cor por baixo. Suspirou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto.

Andou com calma para a sala de reuniões. Apesar de estar acostumada com a idéia de ser um membro fixo, ainda sentia um frio na barriga cada vez que pensava no assunto. Sentia muito orgulho de si mesma por ter chegado àquele patamar. Por todo seu esforço incansável. Por todos os hematomas que ela teve de cuidar em si mesma mesmo quando estava sem chakra. Tudo valia a pena agora.

Adiantou-se para seu lugar e esperou os outros sentarem em seus respectivos lugares. Mesmo não querendo, agora Sakura tinha de prestar a atenção nas chatas reuniões de Pain. O silêncio era sepulcral naquela sala. Todos tinham expectativas para o que aconteceria de agora em diante. Afinal, a Sakura-_chan_ que eles havia treinado era agora parecida com sua antiga mestra, Sakura-_hime_. E isso eles ainda digeriam. Pois todos haviam contribuído para seu treinamento. Contribuído para ela crescer em todos os sentidos.

- Bem, esta reunião é especial – Começou Pain pausadamente – Além de ser a primeira oficial de nosso novo membro, é também a primeira após a reestruturação das duplas. Quando as anunciei não havia objeções, e tampouco há agora, estou certo? – Perguntou deixando claro que não seriam aceitas objeções. A liderança de Pain era clara e rígida para os nuke-nin presentes. – A primeira missão será voltada para nossos objetivos principais, as Bijuus. Agora que temos Sakura para se infiltrar em Konoha para nós, ficará mais fácil termos informações sobre a Kyuubi. Itachi, Sakura, de pé – Falou. Os dois se limitaram a acatar a ordem.

- Vocês irão para Konoha para que Sakura se infiltre na Vila a nosso serviço. Como Itachi não pode se aproximar da Vila, dêem um jeito nisso. Quero relatórios semanais sobre a missão. Vocês irão partir amanhã pela manhã. Kakuzu e Deidara vão continuar arrecadando fundos para a Organização. Tobi e Hidan irão para a Vila Oculta da Estrela, no país do Urso. Tenho informações de que há mais um Bijuu por lá, o demônio de três caudas. Kizame e Zetsu vão ficar á espreita na Vila do Som, há muita movimentação por lá. E com certeza eu não gosto dela. Eu e Konan voltaremos para nossa missão original. Todos devem partir amanhã e quero relatórios mensais com exceção a Sakura e Itachi, que irão mandar relatórios semanais. Alguma pergunta? – O tom de voz novamente dizia que dúvidas não eram aceitas com ordens tão claras.

Todos balançaram a cabeça, todos veementes para negar suas dúvidas. Pain era um pouco radical com sua equipe de nuke-nins de rank-S. Mas ele não se importava, era graças a ele que a Organização era tão bem organizada. E todos agradeciam a ele por isso. Por toda essa chance, mesmo que nunca, nem sob tortura, fosse admitir isso. Com exceção talvez de Sakura. Mas ela devia isso a todos ali. Assim como eles lhe deviam a vida.

- Já que todos entenderam, podem se retirar, tudo que vão necessitar para a missão está em seus quartos. Dispensados – Falou em alto e bom som. Sakura deixou para sair por último, logo após Konan por pura preguiça e tédio. Pain lhe dirigiu a palavra antes de cruzar o portal de saída da sala.

- Sakura? – Falou gélido olhando-a com os olhos branco-acinzentados (?) de forma profunda. Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao olhá-lo diretamente. Era desconcertante. E Sakura depois de tanta convivência, ainda conseguia se sentir intimidada por ele.

- Hai Pain-sama? – Falou ela já perto dele. Sentia uma aura de medo envolvendo seu corpo, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Não nos traia, se não... _**Eu**_ te mato – Falou, segurando o queixo dela com os dedos, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. E viu que ele falava sério dentro daquelas piscinas de cor exótica. Sentiu mais medo ainda, mas sabia que era incapaz de trair a Organização. Ela gostava do que fazia – Entendeu? – Falou ele de forma clara. Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu que sim. Ele soltou o queixo dela, permitindo que a mesma se afastasse.

Uma vez liberta, Sakura desejou uma boa noite ao sensei e sumiu da vista do mesmo. Não sabia por que, mas sentia um medo descomunal de Pain. Principalmente quando ele fazia aquilo. E Pretendia não descobrir a razão. O que não sabia, não lhe afetava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura terminava de ajeitar as botas e o equipamento na bolsa. A hitayate de Konoha adornava o pescoço, por cima de sua roupa usual, estava o mesmo sobretudo da organização, mas o lado inverso deste, que era todo preto. Sua roupa consistia em um kimono preto com detalhes em cinza, rosa e verde bem agarrado ao corpo, mas de modo que dava liberdade de movimento. Era curto, ia até um pouco acima da metade da coxa e tinha aberturas laterais, onde havia um short igual ao kimono. Suas botas pretas iam até os joelhos e suas luvas até os punhos, tendo o símbolo de sua família.

O sol recém começava a aparecer no céu. Sakura sabia que Itachi gostava de sair bem cedo, por isso terminou de ajeitar a mochila sobre o ombro, o suporte de armas na perna direita, kataná na cintura. O cabelo em um coque. Colocou o chapéu de palha na cabeça e saiu calmamente do esconderijo. Itachi já estava à sua espera. Mas muito... Diferente.

Havia mudado a aparência, mas ainda estava bonito. Mantinha os cabelos negros e longos presos, mas os olhos estavam verde-acinzentados e as marcas ao redor dos olhos e rosto, além de quase toda fisionomia original, haviam se modificado, quase desaparecido. Mesmo assim, ela conseguia reconhecê-lo por baixo da modificação. A assinatura de chakra estava mascarada para menor. Ele também usava por disfarce a capa da Akatsuki ao contrário e uma hitayate da Vila da Pedra. Estava muito diferente. Mas sabia que era só por fora.

- Vamos – Falou a voz fria. Ela assentiu. Sabia que estavam há três dias de viagem de Konoha. E sabia que seriam os três dias mais longos da sua vida. Por toda a quietude chata e fria do Uchiha. Bem... O jeito era agüentar.

_**Três dias Depois, arredores da Vila Oculta da Folha, meio dia**_

Um rapaz loiro de aparentes 20 anos jazia com a expressão fechada e brava. Uma expressão não muito comum para o ninja hiper-ativo. Ao seu lado, seu melhor amigo tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ao lado deste, o antigo sensei dos dois tinha uma gota devido à irritação do loiro.

- Não vou ficar sem almoço dattebayo! – Falou o loiro bravo, fazendo com que o sorriso do outro se alargasse um pouco.

- Cala a boca dobe, não vai adiantar nada ficar bravo desse jeito. – Falou já ficando um pouco irritado com a atitude do melhor amigo. Às vezes ele era tão infantil!

- Cala a boca você teme! Porque temos de ficar sem almoço Kakashi-sensei? – Falou em tom choroso para o platinado. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça sem realmente se importar. Eram cômicos os ataques de fúria de Naruto.

O Hatake simplesmente olhou para o lado. E nessa fração de segundos que se distraiu, algo vinha em sua direção calmamente. Duas pessoas. Ele se pôs em posição de combate automaticamente, fazendo com que os outros dois que ao perceberem, também ficassem alerta. Mas à medida que as pessoas se aproximavam, eles ficavam mais abismados.

- Na-ã-o P-pode s-ser...? – Falou Naruto desconexo. A figura sob o chapéu de palha sorriu debochada e parou em frente a eles.

- Não acredito no que vejo... – Falou o Hatake impressionado. Viu a figura erguer a mão lentamente e retirar o chapéu de palha da cabeça ainda com o sorriso debochado na face. Os olhos esmeraldas piscaram uma vez, o suficiente para o moreno também reconhecer.

- Sakura? – Falou Sasuke abismado. Sakura sorriu mais ainda. "_**Que os jogos comecem**_" Ouviu sua inner dizer. Verdade, pensou, que os jogos comecem.

- Olá rapazes! – Falou a jovem terminando com um sorriso debochado no canto do rosto. Os olhos do Hatake ficaram impressionados, Naruto deixou o queixo cair e Sasuke ficou mais impressionado. Mais ainda. "_É, minha volta era __**muito**__ desejada_" pensou Sakura.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Olá pessoinhas \o/ Daia-chan Voltou õ/ E com um emocionante capítulo da nossa novela P Me esforcei nesse capítulo. E olha o que saiu? Espero que tenham gostado õ/ Acho que esse capítulo dá para perceber que não só explorei minha "super Sakura", mas também mostrei que ela não é perfeita. Seu que o Tobi deve ter ficado OOC, mas eu, apenas para variar, não acompanho o Mangá, ou melhor, a fic não, pois meu revisor acompanha o mangá e eu sei das coisas através dele n/n'' Então eu "acompanho" o mangá também. Sei que muita coisa ficou bem misteriosa, como a movimentação da Vila do Som, mas esperem para ver, tenho coisas guardadas para ela. **

**/riso maléfico/ Mas bem, desculpas pela falta de informações com relação ao mangá.**

**Vamos as reviews:  
**

_EevaUchiha7_: **Pois é, Sakura fresca comigo não é legal. Ela tem que ser mulher, mas não fresca u.u E siim, espere muito trabalho com ele (6) Sem contar no ciúmes. Aqui está a continuação. Beijos.**

_Schne Hissi_: **Aqui está a continuação... Gostou? Beijos**

_Sabaku no Uchiha_: **Puts, demori tanto assim TOT Disculpe ! Mas Novamente, demorei de novo XDD Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também... Beijos.**

_Mari Santoro_: **Sim, sim, demorei... Mas o capítulo ficou grandão \o/ Ao menos para mim -.-" Mesmo assim, saiu \o/ E aqui está o grande reencontro \o/ jiaajisjiosaijosa Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

_Anala Blackwell_: **Nossa, sabe que eu gostei desse pedido? Vou pensar seriamente na morte do emo. Ele merece isso u.u Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.**

_00-Lila-00_: **Amor /olhos brilhando/ que bom que gostou, e esse capítulo foi maior não ? Você é a moça mais compreensiva que eu já vi, com todas as minhas mancadas ainda me quer como beta. Você é demais õ/ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos.**

_Susan_: **Olá! A sua idéia foi bem anotada. Adorei ela, o Sasuke merece apanhar de uma mulher u.u Ele maltrata até a Karin que ajuda ele muito. Apesar de eu não gostar dela, ela não é tããão inútil assim. E sobre o romance... Não vou comentar... Mas espere os próximos capítulo (6) Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

_Sabaku no AnaH_: **Que bom que gostou! Aqui veio o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

**Tive tantos reviews que fiquei emocionada, agradeço a todos e um curiosidade, **qual é a cor dos olhos do Pain? **Pus esse ponto de interrogação quando falo na cor, pois não tenho a mínima idéia. Espero que alguém me ajude com isso n.n/ Continuem acompanhando a fic õ/**

**Beijos,**

_Neko__ Sombria_


	6. Aparências

**Aviso Importante: **Para muitas pessoas, pode parecer que eu acompanho os mangás de Naruto, mas sinto decepcionar-lhes, mas não. Eu **não acompanho o mangá**, assim como minha fic **não está vinculada** ao mesmo. Então se algo não estiver de acordo com ele, espero que estejam cientes de minha firme decisão de não me vincular ao mangá.

**Disclaimer: **Para a minha infelicidade, Naruto não me pertence... Mas quando eu tiver 18 anos... Ah, ninguém me segura (6)

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

Well, depois de muito descaso durante o ano, hoje, 30 de dezembro de 2009, eu estou criando vergonha na cara para voltar com forças totais para o mundo das fanfics. Eu juro. E nada vai me impedir isso. õ/

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gomenasai**

_Por Neko Sombria_

"_- Sakura? – Falou Sasuke abismado. Sakura sorriu mais ainda. "__**Que os jogos comecem**__" Ouviu sua inner dizer. Verdade, pensou, que os jogos comecem.  
- Olá rapazes! – Falou a jovem terminando com um sorriso debochado no canto do rosto. Os olhos do Hatake ficaram impressionados, Naruto deixou o queixo cair e Sasuke ficou mais impressionado. Mais ainda. "É, minha volta era __**muito**__ desejada" pensou Sakura."_

**Capítulo 4: Aparências**

Itachi acompanhava a cena. O tom de voz da companheira não mentia, era ironia pura. Sakura parecia estar gostando de estar de volta como a suposta traidora que eles desconheciam. Na verdade até deveriam conhecer, pois os boatos sobre a nova integrante da Akatsuki rondavam por todas as Vilas. Mas ninguém imaginaria que era a ex-pupila da Godaime de Konoha. Afinal, ela era uma ninja fraca, certo?

Por fim, o certo seria supor que era uma mulher desalmada que não tinha amor-próprio e desejava morrer. Mas Sakura era o contrário de tudo isso. Era uma mulher cheia de vida e sensualidade, que tinha um amor-próprio imensurável e que, ao invés de morrer, desejava matar. Uma controvérsia irônica, na sua opinião. Observaria ela atentamente como Pain havia mandado. Por mais que Sakura se mostrasse leal à Organização, ainda não confiava plenamente nela. Era apenas uma medida de segurança.

Observou o sorriso cínico se intensificar. Ela se divertia com as caretas feitas pelos homens à frente.

- Mas que recepção calorosa... – Comentou Sakura com um leve tom de reprovação. Isso enganaria os três para que pensassem que estava triste. Doce engano. Eles pareceram sair da espécie de transe que haviam ficado até o momento com aquelas palavras. Naruto, o mais infantil, abriu um sorriso grande e correu em direção de Sakura, pulando (ou tentando) em cima dela. Sakura desviou, fazendo com que o loiro caísse no chão – Não force a barra Naruto. Não era isso que eu tinha em mente... – Falou com um toque divertido na voz.

Naruto resmungou um pouco, mas levantou-se rapidamente. Naquele instante, todos notaram a presença de Itachi. Naruto olhou tão desconfiado quanto Sasuke e Kakashi.

- Esse é meu primo, Tenou, Haruno Tenou. Eu fui visitá-lo antes de vir para Konoha. Ele morava na Vila da Pedra – Comentou Sakura entediada. Aquilo era patético. O rosto dos três suavizou a expressão, para o alívio de Sakura. Itachi se aproximou dela e ficou ao lado da mesma. Para ela, era um sentimento de desgosto ter de ser tão dócil com os habitantes da Vila, mas era o jeito.

- Sakura-chan, você entende que, estando em uma posição delicada, terá de ir diretamente a Tsunade-sama para comunicar sua volta. Entende também que será monitorada por algum tempo para sabermos se... Se você não é uma espiã? – Perguntou Kakashi com muito custo. Aquelas palavras não haviam sido feitas para serem dirigidas a Sakura. Ao menos, assim pensava Kakashi.

- Estou ciente disso Kakashi-sensei... – As palavras foram arrancadas com certo desprezo que não foi expresso na voz da mulher – É exatamente por isso que eu entrarei na vila como uma forasteira. Porque eu ainda amo este lugar – A falsidade posta naquelas palavras que soavam dóceis era para qualquer um cair na piada que ela contava. Menos quem sabia da verdade.

Os três ninjas da vila se entreolharam e assentiram meio tristes por terem que escoltá-la até a sala da Hokage. Ela e seu _primo_. Fizeram formação e começaram a escoltá-los até a Torre da Hokage. Enquanto andavam calmamente pela vila, os habitantes comentavam sobre quem seriam os visitantes. Ninguém reconhecia Sakura. Afinal ela estava diferente. O olhar dócil estava mascarando um mordaz que olhava a vila com desprezo.

Chegaram à porta da sala de Tsunade e bateram. Um melancólico "Entre" foi o que ouviram. Sakura, no fundo de sua alma sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Mas ela logo foi esquecida. Por mais que amasse Tsunade, Sakura havia enterrado seus sentimentos bons para com a Vila ao vestir a capa da Akatsuki.

A sala de Tsunade nos últimos anos havia mudado pouca coisa. As paredes talvez, mas continuava grande e atulhada de papéis. No centro, Tsunade lia atentamente um documento qualquer dos milhares que estavam espalhados pelo recinto. Não levantou o olhar ao perceber os ninjas, apenas perguntou:

- O que querem? – Sua voz ainda melancólica e cansada fez todos suspirarem. Kakashi pigarreou para ter a atenção da mulher, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-los. Levemente irritado, Kakashi se pronunciou:

- Olhe por você mesma Tsunade-sama – Falou com um sorriso por baixo da máscara. Tsunade se irritou pela perturbação que o mesmo estava lhe proporcionando e levantou os olhos, enchendo a boca para mandar-lhe alguns desaforos, mas suas palavras perderam-se no tempo quando fixou seu olhar em Sakura. Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou-se. Estava em estado de choque.

Deu a volta em sua mesa e parou em frente à mulher. Analisou a textura dos cabelos. Segurou-lhe o queixo e olhou em seus olhos profundamente. Nesse instante Sakura temeu por seu plano. Tsunade sempre lera sua alma. Esperava que isso não ocorresse agora. Por intermináveis segundos continuaram se encarando. Depois, virou o queixo dela para um lado, para outro e procurou em seu ombro a marca de nascença.

Mediu seu corpo com os olhos uma última vez antes de falar emocionada:

- Você voltou. – A emoção posta na voz de Tsunade mexeu com algo dentro de Sakura, mas ela não iria se dar por vencida. Ofereceu um sorriso falso a antiga mestra e sentiu a mesma lhe abraçar. Ficou sem ação e teve ímpeto de mandá-la longe, mas olhou para Itachi e ele lhe dizia claramente para não estragar tudo. Envolveu-a com os braços e devolveu o carinho que a mestra lhe passava.

Tsunade se separou dela e falou:

- Agora que você está de volta, tudo vai melhorar. A antiga formação do Time 7 está de volta. – Falou decidida – Você será reincorporada como ninja de Konoha imediatamente. – Falou, indo para trás de sua mesa e sentando, séria. Sasuke ficou indignado. _Ele_ teve de ficar em observação por muito tempo antes de conseguir voltar para a corporação e _ela_ só tinha voltado e já estava na ativa? – Afinal, eu confio cegamente em você Sakura.

Aquilo fez o queixo de todos cair. E Sakura sentiu sua consciência começar a incomodar-lhe mais um pouco. Não se importou e deu um passo a frente, orgulhosa pelo seu esplêndido teatro.

- Tenho que lhe apresentar meu primo, Haruno Tenou. Ele é da Vila da Pedra. Deixou de ser ninja há um ano. Ele vai morar comigo por algum tempo.

Tsunade dirigiu o olhar para Itachi e o analisou de longe. Ele tinha alguns traços parecidos com Sakura. Assentiu e falou:

- Certo. É bom ter você de volta. Time 7 reestruturado, estão dispensados por hora. – Falou Tsunade com um sorriso no rosto. Sakura olhou para seu primo e os dois sumiram. Sasuke e o resto do time ficaram ali.

- Detesto dizer isso Tsunade-sama, mas não era melhor tomar cuidado e deixá-la sobre observação não? – Perguntou Kakashi desconfiado e a contra-gosto. Tsunade balançou a cabeça.

- Está questionando uma ordem minha? – Perguntou ela irritada – Sakura _nunca_ trairia a vila. Ela não corre o risco de ser _seduzida_ pelo _poder_ como alguns por aí – Falou com um olhar direcionado ao Uchiha – Pelo contrário, ela preferiria _morrer_ a ver qualquer uma das pessoas que ama sofrerem, ainda mais se for por causa dela.

Sasuke se sentiu ultrajado, não precisava ouvir aquilo. Lançou um olhar mortal a Tsunade antes de acrescentar:

- Engraçado você dizer isso, porque você desistiu de procurar por ela enquanto nós estávamos dispostos a achá-la – Falou com escárnio.

- Você não deveria se manifestar Uchiha – Falou a loira impiedosamente – Porque eu deixei ela se recuperar, não fui o motivo dela ir embora. – Sasuke ainda abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Naruto foi sensato e o arrastou para fora da sala. Ele não queria o amigo no hospital tão cedo. Kakashi observou a cena com uma gota na testa. Após os dois rapazes sumirem de vista, ele resolveu ir embora também. Deu as costas a Tsunade quando ela parou-lhe com um sussurro:

- _Vigie-a_! – Kakashi se voltou para Tsunade confuso, sem entender as palavras da Godaime – Eu quero que você vigie Sakura. – Kakashi piscou, ainda sem entender o motivo daquilo – Eu ainda sou responsável por essa vila. E por mais que eu confie em Sakura, não posso evitar suspeitar dela. É como uma filha para mim. Mas eu preciso pensar nas pessoas que estão sob minha tutela. Mesmo que isso signifique desconfiar da minha própria _filha_.

Kakashi assentiu compreensivo: - Eu lhe entendo Tsunade-sama. E concordo com você. Por mais doloroso que seja – Ele falou pesaroso.

- Não fale disso para ninguém, nem deixe que ela saiba o que você está fazendo. Ela pode se sentir ofendida. E não queremos que ela se afaste de nós – Kakashi assentiu – E tome cuidado. Não sabemos que tipo de habilidades extra ela adquiriu nos últimos anos. Ela pode ser perigosa. _Mais ainda_.

Kakashi assentiu e pediu permissão para se retirar. Ele começou a se dirigir para sua casa remoendo o que Tsunade havia dito. Teria ela alguma razão? Ele suspirou e concluiu que sim. Para Tsunade, Sakura era um livro aberto.

**...**

Sakura deu um sorriso de vitória. A parte mais fácil havia terminado. Na verdade, relativamente fácil. Pois encarar Tsunade novamente, para ela, era uma parte complexa. Afinal, Sakura ainda tinha seus problemas para esconder o que sentia da ex-sensei. Olhou para Itachi que caminhava ao seu lado. Era incrível como e quanto havia recorrido a ele em questão de minutos. Não que, quando saía em missão com ele, não fosse o mesmo que lhe carregava por horas a fio quando ela estava exausta de tanto trabalhar. Mas também, não deixava de ser estranho esse singelo e frágil vínculo que tinha com ele.

Desviou seu olhar e continuou a seguir o caminho de sua antiga moradia. Ela sempre fora proprietária de suas coisas, mesmo quando era dependente. Por isso, pela lei, apenas Tsunade poderia fazer algo com o imóvel. E ela não teria coragem para tanto. Virou uma esquina e parou em frente à porta. O local estava à penumbra. Sakura conseguia sentir o cheiro do pó vindo de dentro da casa. A primeira coisa que faria seria uma boa rajada de vento para tirar a poeira do local.

Retirou a chave de dentro do bolso e colocou na fechadura. Com um rangido suave, a porta abriu. Sakura agradeceu a si mesma por gostar de lugares pouco movimentados para morar. Aquele som não parecera muito agradável aos seus ouvidos. A lufada suave de poeira que saiu de dentro irritou suavemente a garganta da rosada. Fez uma careta. Ainda gostava de limpeza e organização.

- Quer fazer as honras? – Perguntou irônica a Itachi. Ele se limitou a suspirar e adentrar a casa. Usando um jutsu simples, uma lufada de vento passou por todos os ambientes da casa, removendo a poeira e abrindo as janelas. Sakura deu um sorriso de canto, também adentrando o recinto, e olhou para todos os móveis ainda cobertos pelos panos brancos. Teria muito trabalho para reorganizar aquele lugar. Mas o faria, apenas para manter a imagem de antiga servidora. Aproveitou para fechar a porta. Tudo agora exigia cuidado.

- Vai querer me ajudar a organizar? – Tom irônico não havia abandonado a voz dela e Itachi aproveitou para dar um sorriso de canto. A personalidade de Sakura era decididamente fascinante.

- E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou ele, desafiador, para a jovem, enquanto se virava para e demonstrava sua _altura_ superior a da parceira. Ela bufou resignada e deu de ombros, paciente.

- Você é preguiçoso, não esperava uma resposta diferente... – Falou ela, sem saber que novamente surpreendera a moreno. As trocas rápidas de humor garantiam ao portador do Sharingan diversão contínua.

- Eu vou lhe ajudar – Falou ele, tranqüilo, a expressão ainda intacta e séria. Sakura sorriu internamente. Sua tática havia dado certo, no final. Apesar de não saber que o simples fato dela mudar de humor com tamanha rapidez é que fazia ele cooperar. Sakura dirigiu-se a sala sem agradecer, dando as costas ao companheiro, e começando a retirar os panos dos móveis. Itachi, seguindo seu exemplo, pegou a ponta de um dos panos, o que estava sobre a estante de livros do lugar, e retirou.

Sakura olhou para o ato e observou-o dobrar o tecido com habilidade e calma, depositando-o no chão em seguida, e aproveitando para observar os livros presentes no local. Sakura sentiu as lembranças aflorarem e se juntou a ele, pegou um grosso livro de capa verde e abriu no meio dele. Havia um compartimento ali, com o desenho de uma corrente. Suspirou sensata enquanto murmurava para si mesma:

- Preciso pegar minha corrente de volta... Mas por hora, é melhor eu deixá-la com Tsunade... Não posso levantar suspeitas – Fechou o livro bruscamente e devolveu-o a prateleira, passando os dedos finos pelo restante dos livros, sonhadoramente. Acabou por ficar bem próxima a Itachi, que a observava a cada instante. Sakura soltou um novo suspiro e olhou para baixo. Os olhos adquiriram um brilho de ódio momentâneo e voltaram a ser frios e mortos. Um sorriso de canto se mostrou em sua face – Acho que, agora, Konoha morre...

Deu uma gargalhada contida e voltou a retirar os panos do restante da casa com rapidez absurda. Itachi apenas a observava, aquela era uma das maiores provas de que ela estava sendo leal a Akatsuki. Ela tinha suas variações de humor, mas o brilho de ódio, a sede de sangue e a frieza eram os impulsos que a Akatsuki havia plantado nela. E agora, Itachi sabia por que ela era a favorita de Pain para ser a próxima líder: porque ela queria ver mortes.

**...**

O fim de tarde assolava Konoha, e não era diferente na casa da moradora da cidade que recém havia voltado. Agora, com a casa mais habitável, ela sentava no sofá. Havia se acomodado na casa apenas o suficiente para que não descobrissem nada e ao mesmo tempo o suficiente para que, caso precisasse fugir em nome da organização, fosse fácil. Passou os olhos desprovidos de emoção pelo ambiente e parou no espécime masculino que estava perto da janela.

O ele ainda estava com o disfarce, mas Sakura não poderia deixar de admitir que ele continuava basicamente idêntico para si. "_**Admita Sakura, ele continua um pedaço de mau caminho... E bota mau nisso**_" A frase maliciosa da Inner ecoou por sua mente e Sakura retirou seu olhar do Uchiha mais velho irritada. Mas no momento seguinte, ele lhe chamou a atenção novamente.

- Você está sendo vigiada – Ele passou os olhos da paisagem para ela e viu-a rir. Ou melhor, _gargalhar_. A Inner acompanhava a risada dentro da jovem. Itachi observou a cena quieto, antes de virar-se para a janela novamente, não esperando resposta alguma dela. Quando percebeu o silêncio novamente, olhou de relance.

- Eu sei... Por mais que a velha me conheça, ela não pode dar ao luxo de pôr a vila em risco. – Ela se aproximou dele e falou muito baixo, apenas para ele ouvir, quase sem movimentar os lábios para que os mesmos não fossem lidos – E ela nem imagina o risco que eu virei... – Ela deu um sorriso diabólico ao se virar contra a paisagem da janela.

- Desde quando você sabe? – Perguntou ele tranquilamente. Observou o sorriso dela aumentar.

- Descobri há pouco, quando fui fechar as janelas do meu quarto. Mas Kakashi não está ali há muito mais tempo. Eu posso sentir. – Falou com tranqüilidade.

- Como você vai fazer para treinar? – Perguntou ele. Ela suspirou.

- Vou ter que utilizar cerca de um terço do meu chakra total. Não posso usar muitas técnicas que vocês me passaram, mas posso usar uma ou outra coisa.

- Hm. – Falou ele pensativo – Um terço não é muito?

Sakura refletiu um pouco antes de responder.

- Sugere um décimo? Porque aí é muito pouco. Talvez eu use cerca de dois décimos. Acho que dá.

Ele assentiu e ouviu ela suspirar.

- Está com fome? Porque eu não saí para comprar mantimentos. Acho melhor, ao menos hoje, comermos fora. – Ela baixou o tom antes de continuar – Sei que é ruim manter disfarces, mas teremos de fazê-lo. – Virou-se para ele vendo-o assentir. Sorriu diabólica – Uma hora dessas, lhe recompenso.

Itachi virou o rosto para encará-la profundamente. A proximidade deles permitia encararem mutuamente sem empecilhos. Sakura mantinha o sorriso. Itachi estava suavemente confuso com a proposta, mas havia levado para outro lado. Agora a veria ficar irritada, apenas pelo seu próprio prazer.

- E uma hora dessas – Ele sorriu, deixando seu rosto o mais próximo possível do dela – Eu cobro. – Ele simplesmente levou o nariz à bochecha de Sakura e rumou para baixo, na curvatura do pescoço e subiu em direção ao ouvido. Mordeu o lóbulo e se afastou indo em direção ao quarto. Sakura estava paralisada. Ficou alguns minutos pensando naquele ato e sua expressão surpresa se fechou.

Recuperando os movimentos, ela bufou irritada e mordeu a língua para não dar um berro. Não podia deixar seu disfarce de lado. Mas Itachi pagaria caro pela ousadia. Foi atrás dele e nem se importou em bater na porta do quarto de hóspedes, simplesmente abriu a porta com violência. O quarto estava à penumbra, as cortinas pesadas fechadas, com uma brisa refrescante passeando pelo ambiente.

A única claridade por ali era a que era trazida através do corredor, e a mesma ajudou Sakura a ver a silhueta bem delineada de Itachi. Com detalhes ainda. Ele não estava mais disfarçado. A capa da Akatsuki estava jogada aos pés do moreno, assim como a camiseta escura. Ele estava de costas para ela e mesmo assim Sakura sentiu a boca seca diante da visão do torço _sexy_ do companheiro de equipe. Não era uma boa hora para se perder por ali, ela tentava se convencer.

Mas a Inner, em sua mente, fazia comentários incrivelmente constrangedores da visão que tinha.

Itachi se virou lentamente para encarar a mulher que estava no quarto. Sabia que ela havia perdido o fio da meada. E não se importava nem um pouco. Tinha a plena certeza de Sakura como mulher desde que ela havia começado a treinar com Pain. E isso o deixava incomodado, porque nem com Konan, que convivia há algum tempo, ele tinha a mesma consciência que tinha de Sakura.

Deu um sorriso de canto para a figura semi-paralisada que Sakura representava naquele instante e comentou:

- Algum problema, Sakura-_chan_? – A voz irônica e maliciosa despertou Sakura de seus devaneios, fazendo um calor incômodo subir através de seu corpo e chegar a suas bochechas. E Sakura instantaneamente se sentiu surpresa. Havia _corado_? Depois de tanto tempo, ela havia sentido algo mudar em si. Deu um sorriso de canto malicioso. Voltar a Konoha estava lhe tornando mole.

Sakura deu um passo em direção ao moreno, continuando até ficar frente a frente àquele homem, no mínimo, _interessante_. O sorriso de canto tornava-se cada vez mais significativo. Ela olhou para a face dele e encostou sua mão na bochecha.

- Deveria _haver_ algum problema – Ela baixou a voz – Itachi-_kun_? – Sakura decidiu que mesmo tendo consciência do quão vulnerável estava nas mãos do Uchiha, ela iria entrar na brincadeira. Ela esticou-se até alcançar seus lábios na bochecha masculina e roçou-os por ali. Respirou perto da orelha dele e desceu pelo pescoço, os lábios roçando através da pele delicada.

Itachi sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo. Ela estava provocando. E ele não admitira nem sob tortura, mas ele estava gostando. Sorriu de canto.

- Hn... Talvez... – Ele passou um braço pela cintura esguia dela e aproximou definitivamente seus corpos. Já que ela queria provocar, ele daria uma noite insone a ela. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, pronto para beijá-la de verdade. Estando a milímetros do rosto dela, o sorriso tornou-se diabólico nos lábios da rosada e ela sumiu no instante seguinte. A voz fria e irônica ecoou pelo recinto:

- Talvez outra hora então... – E a risada ecoou pelo quarto. Itachi praguejou baixinho, indo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Ele havia caído na armadilha dela. Mas sabia que era culpa sua. Mesmo assim, não pode evitar de pensar que era uma mudança interessante. Afinal, alguns dias atrás, quando havia a beijado, Itachi não correra perigo de vida? E agora toda essa aproximação?

Itachi riu de canto ao sentir a água quente do chuveiro em seu corpo. Ele estava gostando do jeito que as coisas estavam correndo.

**...**

Sakura prendeu os cabelos firmemente em um coque em frente ao espelho e suspirou cansada. As brincadeiras entre ela e Itachi estavam começando o ficar cada vez mais perigosas e mesmo assim, ela acabava gostando disso. Sabia que aquela provocação no quarto dele teria volta, mas ela esperava que não fosse tão cedo. Ajeitou o Kimono verde-escuro no Obi preto. Seu Kimono ia até o joelho, e as mangas não eram tão largas, tendo metade da largura normal.

Colocou sandálias pretas de salto alto e ajeitou a kataná na cintura e ficou satisfeita com o que via. Seu quarto já tinha seu cheiro renovado, logo, estava incrivelmente forte. Sakura ainda sentia a vaga presença de Kakashi por perto, mas ele não teria tanto trabalho, afinal, não descobriria nada. Saiu do ambiente e dirigiu-se a sala, vendo Itachi sentado na janela, já disfarçado novamente, vestido como um civil, mas com uma kataná, como a rosada, na cintura.

- Vamos, _Tenou-nii-san_? – Itachi virou o rosto instantaneamente para a garota e estreitou os olhos. Ela estava brincando com a sorte? Sakura deu um sorriso falso para o parceiro e olhou a lua antes de olhar novamente para os olhos falsamente verdes e seu sorriso desapareceu na compreensão para dar ao parceiro.

- Hn – Ele falou ainda analisando a expressão da garota, mas desistiu. Mais tarde deixaria extravasar toda a sua vontade quando fosse treinar. Seria mais seguro a noite principalmente, assim era mais difícil de serem pegos. Além dele poder provocá-la um pouco mais. Sorrindo em pensamento, ele levantou de onde estava e parou ao lado dela, o que fez ela se afastar rapidamente em direção a porta. – Está com medo, Sakura-_chan_?

A risada que ela proferiu foi puro sarcasmo. E foi a única resposta que ele recebeu.

Sakura deu-lhe as costas e saiu pela porta, com Itachi em seu encalço. Quando começaram a andar em direção ao centro da cidade, Sakura perguntou:

- Está com vontade de comer algo em específico ou prefere qualquer coisa? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para ele, questionando.

- Hn – Foi a única coisa que ele proferiu. "_Típico_", pensou com seus botões. "_**Não reclame, já estamos acostumadas com ele... Não é? Além do mais, o Uchiha não é a pessoa mais falante do mundo.**_" Sakura resolveu não questionar a Inner, não valia a pena discutir consigo mesma. Apenas suspirou e soltou baixo, mas que foi audível para seu acompanhante:

- Muito esclarecedor... – Ela então deixou que seus pés lhe guiassem pelo caminho, sabendo onde iria parar. Ichikaru Ramen. Não se importou em perguntar se Itachi estava de acordo. Ele não havia especificado nada e aquele "Hn" fora equivalente a um "tanto faz" para ela. Andaram mais alguns instantes até chegarem ao estabelecimento de ramen. Itachi não esboçou nenhuma reação, logo, para Sakura, estava tudo bem.

Sentaram-se na bancada sem dizer uma palavra, esperando serem atendidos pelo jovial dono do lugar. Quando este lhes deu atenção, Itachi se pronunciou:

- Um Ramen de salmão para mim e para ela, um de legumes – E o senhor sorriu gentilmente e saiu para dar as instruções. Sakura olhou para ele surpresa.

- Como você...?

- Eu sei, simplesmente isso – Ele falou em tom de quem encerra a conversa. Sakura não contestou.

A verdade é que Itachi prestava atenção _demais_ em Sakura. Sabia que os outros tipos de temperos que vinham em outros ramen não faziam bem para o estômago seletivo da kunoichi. Havia visto uma centena de vezes ela cozinhar para os integrantes da organização coisas fortes e comer junto a eles para, durante a noite, ir correndo até a cozinha atrás do antiácido para melhorar a digestão. Quando ela não acabava por vomitar pouco tempo após a ingestão.

Ninguém tinha conhecimento disso, apenas ele. Sabia muita coisa sobre ela. Assim como tinha certeza que Sakura sabia até seu jeito preferido de dormir, visando que ela era muito observadora e sabia que o moreno era alérgico a carne de porco.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada até os ramens serem servidos, onde eles agradeceram o senhor gentil e fizeram o agradecimento a comida, sem proferir mais nada naquele espaço de tempo. Comiam tranquilamente quando Sakura ouviu uma voz conhecida ser proferida no ar.

- ... Isso só pode ser brincadeira. A feiosa voltou assim? Sem mais nem menos? - Sakura riu baixo, de um jeito maldoso, ao reconhecer a voz sebosa de Sai.

- Eu to falando, Sai – Sakura ouviu a voz espalhafatosa se calar do nada e imaginou que ele estava sorrindo – Olha ali, eu to falando a verdade! – Falou o loiro um pouco exaltado.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu até que Sai novamente se proferisse.

- É ela mesma... Mas não estou surpreso, afinal, não é difícil reconhecê-la... Quem mais teria o cabelo _rosa_? Seria suicídio – Sakura detectou um tom malicioso na voz de Sai, mas fingiu não ter escutado. – Não se matou ainda feiosa?

Sakura deu outro riso baixo e procurou os olhos de Itachi, como se dissesse "_Eu cuido deles_". Itachi apenas assentiu imperceptivelmente e voltou a comer. A rosada se virou com tranqüilidade e frieza presentes tanto no semblante quanto nos olhos. Mas então, novamente se lembrou que tinha um teatro a representar ali e então só ficou a tranqüilidade. Por dentro, a raiva consumia.

- Não tive tempo... Eu estava mais ocupada sendo bem mais útil que você – Sakura dirigiu a eles um sorriso de canto sutil e então acrescentou – Agora, eu vou comer... Fiz uma viagem longa – E deu-lhes as costas, com a Inner vibrando diante de seu autocontrole. O que Sakura não viu é que Sai havia estreitado os olhos diante da rápida mudança no semblante dela. Imperceptível a olhos comuns, mas não aos olhos treinados do ex-ANBU. Naruto não parecia ter percebido nada.

Sakura terminou em poucos segundos seu ramen e olhou novamente para Itachi. Ele também havia terminado. Sakura deixou algum dinheiro em cima da bancada, pagando pelos dois sem ouvir nenhuma objeção. Geralmente, quem cuidava das finanças em missões era Sakura. Itachi odiava números. Eles se levantaram juntos, com uma sincronia não-treinada e natural. Como se fizessem isso a vida toda. Sai, naturalmente, notou isso.

Eles se encaminharam até a saída e Sakura falou para os ex-companheiros.

- Até depois rapazes. – E tanto ela quanto Itachi sumiram. Um em penas de corvos, a outra em flores de cerejeira. Os dois itens se misturando graças ao vento, dando um contraste incrível ao caírem no chão. Sai mantinha os olhos estreitos para onde as duas figuras haviam sumido.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nela, você não acha Naruto? – Perguntou sério e preocupado. Naruto encostou a mão em seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção. O rosto dele era esperança e felicidade pura.

- É a Sakura-chan. Nós não temos que duvidar dela ok? – Sai iria contrariá-lo, mas não teve coragem. Os laços, ainda incompreensíveis para o moreno, eram fortes demais para serem questionados. E isso fez com que Sai tivesse certo receio dentro de si em relação à antiga amiga. Havia muita coisa errada ali. Ele tinha certeza. Mas por hora, era melhor não falar nada. Apenas deu um sorriso infame, como sempre, e se sentou ao lado de Naruto para comer.

**...**

Sakura e Itachi, naquele momento, estavam em um campo aberto com suas presenças ocultas. Haviam mandado um Kage Bunshin para cada um em seus lugares em casa para que Kakashi não os seguisse e, assim, pudessem treinar a vontade. Sakura olhou em volta, procurando algum perigo, mas não encontrou nada que oferecesse risco à sua identidade. Por isso, ela retirou o Obi escuro e tirou o kimono. Por baixo da roupa, uma blusa negra sem mangas com gola e uma calça negra até um palmo acima do joelho grudada ao corpo.

Sakura aproveitou o Obi para reforçar a roupa para treino, fazendo-o circundar pelo seu corpo curvilíneo. Enquanto estava em seu processo, Itachi havia aproveitado para desfazer o Henge, mas continuava com o kimono. Ele olhou para a figura de Sakura e perguntou:

- Está pronta? – Sakura se virou para ele e terminou de ajeitar a kataná na cintura. Assentiu baixo, mas audível para o moreno. – Você usa o Kuchiyose no Jutsu? – Sakura se virou automaticamente para ele. Apenas Pain sabia que ela usava a Técnica de Invocação, principalmente por ter sido Sakura quem havia corrido atrás da técnica.

- Iie, doushite? – Perguntou, tentando disfarçar. Sakura tinha contrato com um animal, mas não quer dizer que ela o usasse. Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da resposta.

- Não minta para mim. Eu já vi você usando a técnica – Falou com um tom de voz de comando. Sakura sentiu que os olhos dele pareciam dois rubis congelados, e isso fez uma raiva subir dentro de si. Ela fora treinada por Pain, não iria se sentir inferior a ele. Levantou o queixo em uma pose altiva e rebateu:

- Se sabia, por que perguntou?

Itachi estreitou os olhos.

- Por que não usa?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Eu aprendi a técnica, mas não tive tempo de aperfeiçoá-la ainda. Pain tinha muitas coisas para me ensinar quando eu fiz o contrato. E depois fiquei verdadeiramente sem tempo.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e falou:

- Seu treinamento comigo vai começar por aí. Depois veremos o que posso te ensinar a mais. – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. Ela queria treinar, apenas isso. E essa técnica era algo que ela sempre quisera ter tempo para dedicar – Faça a Invocação.

Sakura quase deu uma resposta mal criada, mas resolveu ser boazinha. Novamente se lembrava da razão de estar ali com ele: Queria treinar. Sob o intenso olhar do Uchiha e seu Sharingan, Sakura mordeu o dedão, abrindo uma ferida que sangrava e começou a fazer os selos.

- Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (_Arte Ninja: Técnica de Invocação_) – Sakura tocou o chão para terminar a invocação com a palma aberta e surgiu então uma linda pantera com protetores no torso e patas, assim como a cabeça. Sentado, o animal era mais alto que Sakura. A rosada deu um sorriso gentil para o animal e o acarinhou enquanto o mesmo falava:

- Sakura-sama, fiquei me perguntando quando tempo demoraria a me invocar novamente – Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a voz feminina de sua companheira.

- Acho que demorei um pouco, nee Neko No Hana? – A pantera negra assentiu e apreciou o carinho provido pela rosada. Enquanto isso, Itachi olhava curioso para Sakura. O último selo...

- O último selo Sakura... Neko? – Perguntou sério, mas confuso por dentro. Sakura olhou para ele e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Sim, Neko. Muitos dos meus jutsus o usam. É difícil conseguir contrato para Neko atualmente. Principalmente por, segundo as lendas populares, gatos terem sido expulsos do Zodíaco... Porém, quando achei Hana no meio de um treino com Pain-sama, ela estava muito machucada. Eu cuidei dela por algum tempo e ela concordou em fazer o contrato comigo. – Itachi olhou-a indagador, como se disse "Continue" e Sakura acarinhou mais ainda o animal antes de se pronunciar novamente.

- O porém é que, antes de usar o Neko, eu não conseguia invocá-la ou fazer o contrato. Tudo era rejeitado. Passei uma semana tentando fazê-lo sem resultados. Foi quando eu, lendo alguns pergaminhos, descobri que Neko não podiam ser invocados normalmente. Eles necessitavam de um selo a mais. Quando completei a seqüência com o símbolo, nosso contrato foi selado sem o pacto de sangue e sim pelo chakra.

Itachi ainda se sentia confuso. Quando viu Sakura usar o jutsu, jurava ser um animal diferente.

- Você tem apenas Hana com o Kuchiyouse?

Sakura, suspirou, entendendo a pergunta.

- Você deve ter visto eu usar uma águia para estar perguntando isso, nee? Eu tenho contrato com uma águia, presente de Kakashi. Mas eu treino com ela há muito tempo, desde os 14 anos eu acho. Por isso eu preciso, realmente, treinar com Hana. Eu não tenho o hábito de lutar com ela. E convenhamos que ela é útil. – Sakura deu de ombros ao terminar de falar e encarou Itachi. Estreitou os olhos.

Itachi não parecia estar olhando-a realmente. Ele parecia se esforçar para fazê-lo. Como se um "click" se fizesse em sua cabeça, ela constatou que era verdade o mito sobre o poder supremo do Sharingan. O Mangekyou tirava, realmente, a visão de seus usuários. Deu um sorriso irônico. Esse era o preço por se desfazer dos laços, pensou consigo mesma. E se recriminou depois. Não era exatamente isso que estava fazendo ao trair Konoha? Sakura decidiu que aquela resposta não lhe interessava tanto assim.

- Hn, que seja. – Ele observou o sorriso de Sakura e, por um mísero instante, achou que ela desdenhava de si. Mas não levou sua hipótese a diante, tinha mais coisas a fazer – Qual é o seu tipo de chakra Hana?

Os olhos azuis do felino imenso piscaram em desagrado antes de responder:

- Essencialmente terra e trovão. Ainda posso usar algo de suiton, mas não muito.

Itachi não falou nada e se virou para Sakura, como quem pergunta "E você?". A rosada sorriu.

- Essencialmente Suiton e Doton. Manipulo também alguma coisa, muito pouco na verdade, de Katon, apesar de ser menos do que eu manipulo de Fuuton.

Itachi sentiu-se surpreso. Era difícil achar pessoas que manipulassem mais de dois elementos. Essencialmente difícil. E ela parecia manipular 4, apesar da facilidade para dois elementos opostos. Sakura, com certeza, era uma ninja muito habilidosa. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que ela tinha diversas fraquezas. A principal delas era a mente. Seria difícil treiná-la, pensou consigo.

- Hn, então que comecemos por Doton, que vocês compartilham a afinidade. – Animal e humana estreitaram os olhos, mas acataram a ordem. Seria uma longa noite de treino, elas tinham certeza.

**...**

Sakura bocejou alto assim que chegou em casa. Deveriam ser algo perto das 3:30 da manhã. Kakashi não estava, há muito tempo, vigiando sua casa. Obviamente, Sakura não _parecia_ representar perigo algum enquanto _dormia_. Sakura abriu um sorriso de escárnio murmurando "_Burros_" em seguida. Seu Bunshin se desfez em um cômico "puff" e sua cama ficou livre.

Sakura sentia os músculos doloridos do treino. Por mais que treinasse pesado desde sempre, as dores sempre vinham de volta. Não conseguia se acostumar com isso. "_Droga de corpo frágil_" pensou irritada. Despiu-se com uma raiva absoluta de si mesma. Era uma conspiração seu corpo ser tão frágil quando tinha tanta força, quando era capaz de matar com um único golpe.

Jogou as roupas em algum canto do quarto sem se importar em organizar algo, ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas. Estava irritada com suas dores e precisava tomar outro banho. Sentia o cheiro desagradável do suor preso em sua pele. Ela se sentia suja por conta disso. Gostava de se sentir limpa e sabia que não poderia dormir sem seu banho. De costas para a porta do quarto, pegou um pijama e foi para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Itachi passava por ali no exato momento em que ela havia começado a despir as roupas. Ela o fizera com certa irritação. Dava para perceber também que ela sentia dores nos músculos pelo treino que havia feito. Ele não entendia como alguém que estava acostumada a treinar pesado poderia sentir isso. Talvez ela realmente fosse frágil.

Ele continuou ali, parado, vestindo apenas uma calça bege, sem Henge, com o peitoral definido a mostra e uma toalha circundando o pescoço, observando a movimentação da parceira. Ele havia acabado de sair do banho e fora até a cozinha em busca de água. Na volta, a porta aberta do quarto da rosada havia lhe chamado a atenção. Não quarto em si, mas sua habitante e seus movimentos.

Os movimentos eram sensuais, ele tinha de admitir. A irritação transformava-os em um ato deliberado e completamente espontâneo. Despertavam seu interesse perante as curvas daquela mulher fascinante. Ele sabia que ela havia perdido todo o pudor dentro dos treinos na Akatsuki. Ela havia moldado a própria feminilidade para ser mais forte. E ficara completamente fria apesar do calor que ela emanava.

Deu um sorriso de canto ao vê-la entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta com um baque sutil. Em momento algum, ela soubera que ele havia passado ali. Resolveu que era melhor tomar outra ducha. Com certeza, um banho gelado depois daquela visão era uma excelente idéia para ele. Ainda era homem, e como tal, tinha suas... _Necessidades_.

Sakura, alheia ao seu redor, sentia a água bater em seu corpo e relaxá-lo. Tomava banho na banheira e aproveitava para aplicar chakra curativo no corpo enquanto se ensaboava para diminuir as dores. Fazia isso principalmente nos braços, costas e pernas, onde as dores eram mais localizadas e mais fortes. Sua tentativa funcionou. Quando terminou seu banho, ela se sentiu rejuvenescida e descansada. Agora, poderia dormir novamente.

Sem pressa alguma, vestiu o pijama e soltou os cabelos em seguida. Despreocupada com os fios longos e lisos, não se incomodou em penteá-los, faria isso mais tarde quando acordasse. Quando voltou para seu quarto, percebeu a porta aberta e o familiar cheiro amadeirado misturado com uma essência cítrica lhe invadir as narinas.

"_Esse cheiro... Itachi?_" pensou consigo mesma. Mas balançou a cabeça em seguida. Ele não teria entrado no seu quarto. Ele deveria estar tomando banho no quarto ao lado de porta aberta. Só podia ser isso. Era o motivo para sentir o cheiro dele ali. Fechou a porta com suavidade e deitou-se. Virou de um lado para o outro na cama até achar uma posição confortável para dormir.

Mas ao ouvir, horas depois, as batida insistentes em sua porta, no andar de baixo, a rosada teve certeza de que iria matar o primeiro que aparecesse em seu caminho. Não havia dormido o suficiente, como sempre. O que não queria dizer que ela estava acostumada com isso e que não afetava seu humor. Pelo contrário, ela ficava incrivelmente irritada e impaciente quando sentia seu corpo mole de sono.

Levantou-se em um pulo e prendou os cabelos. Era um gesto automático de quando acordava. Dirigiu-se ao corredor e desceu as escadas. Ao passar pelo espelho da sala, viu que estava apresentável. Não parecia que seu corpo não estava acostumado com o pouco sono. Parecia que ela havia dormido o necessário. Suspirou e tratou de colocar o cérebro para funcionar enquanto abria a porta. Deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros lhe fitando ansiosos e felizes.

- Sakura-chan! – Ele falou animado. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ohayou! – Ele deu um sorriso infantil para a mulher a sua frente e continuou – Eu e o Sai-no-baka viemos lhe avisar que iremos treinar em uma hora... – A frase de Naruto se perdeu enquanto ele encarava o corpo da amiga, enquanto Sakura notava a presença do outro integrante do extinto Time 7. Deu um suspiro sem sentimentos e virou os olhos para Naruto, tentando saber o que havia prendido a atenção do loiro.

Quando seguiu o olhar dele, fez uma face entediada. Não que dentro de si, a Inner não gritasse para que ela usasse um excelente genjutsu no loiro, mas ela sabia que se fizesse isso seria obrigada a dar explicações mais tarde, e essas eram desnecessárias na opinião da Haruno. Ela levou a mão ao queixo do Uzumaki, forçando-o para cima, para que ele encarasse seus olhos sem expressão aparente.

- Eu estarei lá. Lugar de sempre? – Perguntou com os olhos inquisidores. Naruto, ao ter desgrudado os olhos do corpo da Haruno, assentiu ainda sem fala. Ela deu um sorriso de canto, que tinha uma nota de irritação e ironia – Agora, _saia daqui_. – Sua voz foi baixa e suave, mas foi o suficiente para que Naruto recuperasse os movimentos e assentisse novamente, se distanciando.

- Algum problema Sakura? – Uma voz foi proferida de dentro da casa e a rosada se virou para encarar a imagem de seu _primo_. Deu um sorriso de canto repleto de escárnio e comentou, virando-se para Naruto:

- _Nada_ com o que eu não possa lidar, não é Naruto? – O loiro se distanciou mais ainda e sumiu em um "puff". Sai ficou ainda alguns segundos, desconfiado, e murmurou um "_Feiosa_" e sumiu em uma chuva de papéis picados. Sakura suspirou, sentindo-se cansada de sua farsa, mas não comentou nada. Fechou a porta com um som oco e se virou, para sentir o corpo do Henge de Itachi próximo ao seu.

- Seus _amiguinhos_ estão se tornando inconvenientes, Sakura-_chan_ – Ele falou lentamente no ouvido da jovem. Ignorando os arrepios pelo seu corpo, Sakura deu de ombros.

- É o peso da farsa. Nada com o que se preocupar. – Desvencilhou-se do Uchiha mais velho e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Ao lembrar novamente dos armários vazios, praguejou. Itachi deu um sorriso de canto. Sakura, algumas _raras_ vezes, simplesmente parecia uma mulher normal, com preocupações nada ninjas.

- Bem, acho que há alguma comida em meus equipamentos para tomarmos café da manhã – Ela se virou para o Uchiha que a observava encostado no batente da porta da cozinha. O sorriso dele lhe fez levantar uma sobrancelha intrigada – Do que está rindo?

- Nada em especial. – Falou, com o sorriso ainda presente, suavemente mais divertido. Isso fez os olhos dela se estreitarem e ela andar até ficar frente a frente com ele. A irritação era palpável.

- Acho que a merda da sua _linhagem_ – Falava ela baixo – Está afetando não só a sua visão, mas também a porcaria do seu cérebro! – Ela continuou, com a voz baixa, e de modo irritado e envenenado.

Itachi ficou surpreso por alguns instantes com a declaração solene e irritada da rosada. Pegou seu braço, apertando-o suave e firmemente e indagou:

- Como _você_, pirralha, sabe disso? – O tom de voz baixo era inquisidor e altamente assustador. Sakura pareceu surpresa por alguns instantes.

- Eu tive permissão de Tsunade-sama para fazer pesquisas sobre os Uchiha um ano antes de sair daqui. Eu a completei em menos de seis meses... – Ela falava baixo e lentamente, dentro de si algo se remexendo desconfortavelmente de pavor. Ele a olhou superior:

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? – Perguntou contrariado.

- Segundo os mitos, quando a cegueira atinge seu portador, há poucos modos de revertê-la. Uma delas você sabe... – Ela comentou um pouco desconfortável com a situação – Mas há outro modo também, método médico. Mas não consegui ler muito sobre isso, Sasuke voltou na época e minha pesquisa foi dada com encerrada. – Ela falou com um suspiro.

- Hn – Ele falou olhando-a. Sakura deu um suspiro e continuou:

- Eu posso tentar lhe ajudar se quiser. Pain havia me dito algo a respeito e disse que se eu conseguisse confirmar, eu deveria te ajudar. – Ela baixou os olhos, sem cerimônia alguma. Sentia-se encabulada pela proposta. Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado pela atitude da jovem.

- Então... Atenda a ordem de Pain. – Ele falou solene. Obviamente, ele não iria pedir ajuda a ela. Seu orgulho não lhe deixaria se rebaixar a esse ponto. Além do mais, ela estava lhe dando um motivo para aceitar a proposta: a Organização. Ordens superiores não deveriam ser contestadas.

Sakura aproveitou o momento de pensamentos de Itachi e assentiu silenciosamente, se desvencilhando do aperto em seu braço.

- Se quiser tomar desjejum, a bolsa com comida estará em cima da minha cama, no quarto. Eu vou treinar. - Itachi percebeu que ela, poucos segundos depois, dirigiu-se para as escadas sem olhar para trás.

- Não vai comer? – Perguntou suavemente surpreso. Sakura se virou séria e respondeu:

- Não, eu perdi a fome – E se virou novamente, indo ao próprio quarto, pegando seu material de treino e saindo em seguida para treinar.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Well, depois de algum tempo sem atualizações, na verdade 9 meses e 7 dias, eu estou aqui tirando as teias de aranha . Sinto pela demora, mas as coisas no meu colégio e curso ficaram muito pesadas e por uns 3 meses eu parei de vez de escrever. Depois escrevia muito pouco para se contabilizar. Depois da minha promessa de ano novo, eu escrevi muito todos os dias. **_Eu agradeço muito pelas reviews e em especial a Susan por ter mandado 8 reviews louca para que eu continuasse._

**Só para saberem, eu não desisti da fanfic, mas é que as coisas começam a se complicar e eu preciso manter a qualidade de cada capítulo. Eu postei one-shots todo esse tempo sem atualizar para me desculpar com o atraso dessa daqui. Eu também fiz um capítulo razoavelmente grande para encher as expectativas de vocês. Eu ainda vou continuar a demorar para atualizar, mas não vou desistir. Eu juro.**

**Esse capítulo era para ter saído maior, e eu o re-nomeei porque ele não está como era para ser. Mesmo assim, está como eu gosto. O próximo capítulo teremos mais jogos por parte da Sakura, e veremos muitas coisa interessantes. Neste, o que eu resolvi mostrar é como é a convivência da Sakura com o Itachi e como ela pensa e representa em Konoha. Você viram que apesar de tudo, Tsunade desconfia dela. E não só ela, como o próprio Sai está intrigado. Mas não vou falar muito mais, vocês vão ler.**

**E agora, às reviews:**

_Schne Hissi_**: Nhaa *.* Obrigada pela review e pela informação *-* Que ótimo que gostou do capítulo. Kissus.**

_Sabaku no AnaH_**: Poois é, nossa menina está fodástica *-* UAISHUIASHUIAH Bem, as coisas vão começar a ficar boas G.G Brigada pelos elogios, eu não mereço tanto assim *vergonha* Que bom que gostou *-* Aqui está a continuação. Beijos**

_Eeva Uchiha7_**: Nha, eu só faço o que minha imaginação manda. Eu gosto da Sakura independente *-* Há, ele é primo =) E apesar de eu ter ficado tentada a colocá-lo como namorado, eu quero ver o circo pegar fogo de forma diferente lalala (8) Fã *-* Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que goste. Beijos e agradeço pelo review.**

_Uchiha Pandora-Sama_**: Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Pois é, a Sakura mais independente é TUDO! Desistir? NUNCA. Essa fanfic, como o inútil do meu revisor chama e que não está presente nessa capítulo para fazê-lo, é minha obra-prima, apesar de tudo. Beijos.**

_Ego Cat_**: Bem, eu não tenho certeza se ela fica com ele no final. Nem sei se ela fica com alguém. Eu também amo SasuSaku, mas já virou clichê. Quero casais diferentes agora. Sim, eu fui avisada sobre essa perfeição. Mas com o desenrolar da fanfic, você vai ver. Eu tenho pensado em explorar esses pontos para ver o que ocorre com o desenrolar da fanfic. Sobre a mancada, eu não tenho certeza sobre o que pode acontecer. Eu amo o Naruto, mas é culpa do Sasuke ela ter obtido tanta aversão a vila... Bem o mangá eu acompanho, mas não a fanfic porque não há muita coerência se você vir o que eu estou escrevendo. Mas vou colocar um ou outro spoiler, pra modificar um pouco. Agradeço a review *-* Beijos õ/**

_Sabaku no Uchiha_**: Que bom que gostou *-* Pois é, ela é dimais. E ele é perfeito *¬* Beijos**

_Tia Renatinha_**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Continue acompanhando então *-* Beijos.**

_susan_**: Bem, aqui está o capítulo õ/ Parar está fora de questão. Sim, tudo vai começar a esquentar hohoho (6). Como eu disse antes, as coisas entre a Sakura e o Itachi vão começar a se desenrolar aos poucos. Bem, o Kakashi ainda vai ser ele como sempre. Beijos e obrigado pela review.**

_Uchiha Madazitah_**: Não táh tão perfeita . É a imaginação de uma sonhadora. Sim, eu quero ser assim também *-* Agradeço os elogios *-* Continuo siim *-* Beijos, obrigada pela review meu anjo *-*.**

_Keka_**: Bem, new chapter aqui. Que bom que gostou. Arigatou pelo review. Beijos.**

_Luanny_**: Bem, esse confronto vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, e esse vai pegar fogo literalmente há :D Que bom que gostou. Beijos, agradeço a review.**

_Paloma_**: Bem, a atualização está aqui. Agradeço a review. Beijos.**

**Novamente, agradeço intensamente pelas reviews. Eu sou MUITO grata a elas. E também a Susan pela atenção com a minha fanfic. Era para o inútil do Miseno-san (Mi-kuun *-*) estar aqui me ajudando com o capítulo (afinal, ele é meu revisor). Mas aquele FDP do c*r*lh** fez o favor de desaparecer de novo u.u Se houver assassinato, certamente é o dele. Mi-kun, quando ler isso, aqui vai um aviso de amor: **_EU TE CAPO DESGRAÇADO Ò.Ó_

**Bem, é isso. Aqui estou eu, dia 16 de fevereiro de 2010 cumprindo parte da minha promessa. Obrigado minna.**

**Kissus,**

_Neko Sombria_

_Reviews?!_


	7. AVISO!

**Aviso Importante: **Para muitas pessoas, pode parecer que eu acompanho os mangás de Naruto, mas sinto decepcionar-lhes, mas não. Eu **não acompanho o mangá**, assim como minha fic **não está vinculada** ao mesmo. Então se algo não estiver de acordo com ele, espero que estejam cientes de minha firme decisão de não me vincular ao mangá.

**Disclaimer: **Para a minha infelicidade, Naruto não me pertence... Mas quando eu tiver 18 anos... Ah, ninguém me segura (6)

**Introdução: **Gomenasai fora o que ela disse a todos... Apenas Gomenasai por que sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não teria desculpas mais tarde...

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Gomenasai**

_Por Neko Sombria_

**Antes que achem que isso é um capítulo, não isso não é. Só vim escrever algo aqui porque fiquei indignada com o seguinte comentário que recebi essa semana:**

_Ja fazem quase 4 anos qeu tu nao posta, e eu tenho de tempos em tempos verificado por essa fic, sn for mais postar, avisa ou da a fic para alguem, nao faça quenem amavel!_

**(pra quem me conhece, sim eu não corrigi os erros - terríveis! - digitação.)**

**Para início de conversa: Eu sei que fazem quatro (OI? Não faz quatro anos pessoa linda, fazem três anos, sete meses e quinze dias que eu não POSTO nada sobre a fanfic) anos que eu não posto. Ou acha que eu não tenho nenhuma das minhas fanfics arquivadas no meu pc/vida. É óbvio que eu sei pessoa linda, quem escreve isso sou eu, lembra?**

**Segundo: Quem disse que eu não vou postar mais? Pelamor né! Eu tenho vida fora daqui. Eu tenho faculdade e trabalho. Eu faço ciência da computação e sou bolsista na universidade. Acha que a vida tá fácil? E outra: não é simples manter a mente complexa que eu criei na fanfic. Eu preciso da quantidade de raiva exata para escrever essa, porque ela é muito baseada nesse sentimento. Eu criei essa fanfic do jeito mais complexo que eu poderia, pois eu não sou uma pessoa raivosa. Sou estúpida e irônica, não raivosa. Então se eu quero manter a fanfic do mesmo jeito que eu comecei, é bom que eu tenha esses sentimentos na pele para poder descrever as coisas com o mesma visão com que eu iniciei a fanfic.**

**Terceiro: a fanfic é MINHA. M-I-N-H-A. Ponto. Minha criação, meu tempo, meu esforço. Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém sobre isso. É meu hobbie escrever e fico feliz que outras pessoas apreciem o que eu escrevo. Mas o que eu faço ou não, se atualizo ou não é problema meu e do tempo que eu tenho disponível. Faça um favor a si mesmo/a: des-pre-o-cu-pe-se com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Não é porque eu não posto que eu parei de escrever. Bem pelo contrário, eu ainda escrevo ela com certa frequência, só que eu empaquei no capítulo que deveria estar vindo no lugar dessa porcaria de aviso. E se eu fosse dá-la para alguém, eu nem teria começado a fanfic em primeiro lugar okay?**

**Quarto: Amável? WHATA? Eu nem tenho uma fanfic chamada assim. Peço por favor que pare com os chás de cogumelo. Eles não estão fazendo bem algum.**

_Pro resto do pessoal que acompanha: _**Ando enlouquecida com a faculdade e a vida. Eu ainda escrevo, só que não consigo tocar muito meus projetos. Sinto por isso. E sinto por terem que ler essa minha resposta grossa a um comentário que achei ofensivo. Eu sou assim, e é triste isso. Para não dizer que eu sou ruim, eu vou colocar um pedaço que pode deixar vocês curiosos em relação ao capítulo que eu empaquei.**

**Capítulo 4: Jogos**

* * *

(...)

"_**Deixe de ser tão grossa garota. Você não está conversando com nenhuma das crianças daquela organização. Eu só estou tentando fazer com que você entenda que há um passado antes da Akatsuki. E antes de Sasuke mais ainda. Não precisa ser tão ignorante. Estou tentando ajudar.**_" Sakura deu um suspiro em resposta às palavras da Inner, não querendo ignorá-la. Sabia da razão de suas palavras. Havia muita coisa que Sakura sabia que ninguém, nem Tsunade, nem a Akatsuki, tinha conhecimento de que ela sabia. Sakura sabia de coisas demais para seu próprio bem.

"_Eu sei disso. Mas não quer dizer que eu vá lidar com esse tipo de coisa agora. Eu tenho que representar um papel primeiro. Depois posso pensar em resolver _isso" pensou séria, avistando, ao longe, o campo de treinamento. Deu um bocejo languido e preguiçoso e sentiu os raios de sol penetrarem a capa escura que usava, desta vez não a da Akatsuki, e esquentar sua pele. Olhou para o céu por alguns instantes desejando que chovesse. Estava tão acostumada com o País da Chuva que já não conseguia gostar tanto assim do sol. "_**Como quiser, mas uma hora ou outra você vai ter de lidar com isso. Por hora, temos uma diversão para encenar**_" Falou a Inner dando uma gargalhada diabólica.

(...)

* * *

**Sei que é pouco, mas não tenho muuuuuito mais que isso. Só espero que possa ao menos ajude a aplacar as saudades. Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, no meu perfil do FF tem um link para o meu blog e tem um e-mail lá. O link para o meu blog é confiável, meu e-mail eu ainda acesso aquele, mas tenho preferência pelo meu gmail. Se alguém quiser contato, por favor faça.**

**No geral, é só isso.**

**Ja Ne**

**Neko Sombria**


End file.
